The Rare One
by Midory Spring
Summary: Kattegat adalah sebuah tempat yang hanya diisi oleh kaum laki-laki. Kaum submissive bertanggung jawab memberikan keturunan. Tapi Sasuke mulai resah, tak ada satu dominanpun yang melamarnya walau usianya telah menginjak umur 23 tahun, umur yang cukup tua bagi seorang submissive yang belum menikah. Warning: BL, Mpreg, NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Insptiration: Vikings**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

.

.

.

Kattegat adalah sebuah kota di sebelah utara pulau Skandinavia. Dengan bukit hijau yang indah dan laut baltik yang membentang luas. Masyarakat mempercayai pulau Skandinavia ini sebagai pulau titisan dewa Amaterasu karena hal-hal ajaib yang berada di dalamnya. Salah satu hal ajaib yang terus berlangsung dipulau ini adalah komunitas penduduknya yang hanya dihuni oleh kaum pria. Para penghuni Kattegat tidak pernah bertemu dengan makhluk bernama wanita seumur hidupnya. Keberadaan wanita bahkan dianggap sebagai mitos yang hidup karena hasil cerita demi cerita yang beredar dari setiap zaman.

Lalu jika tidak ada wanita bagaimana mereka bisa menghasilkan keturunan?

Keajaiban yang satu selalu diikuti dengan keajaiban lainnya. Beberapa kaum pria juga bisa menghasilkan keturunan menggantikan kaum wanita. Mereka disebut sebagai kelompok submissive. Jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak jumlah dominan. Mengikuti adat kebudayaannya para submissive harus diperlakukan dengan baik dan sakral.

Setelah melewati umur 17 tahun, kaum submissive telah dianggap masak. Biasanya para dominan mulai berlomba-lomba untuk melamar seorang submissive untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Rupa submissive sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan para dominan. Selain kulit mereka yang lebih halus dan wajah mereka yang feminim, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membedakan mereka. Tapi seorang submissive bisa langsung dikenali hanya dengan menyentuh tangannya. Atau bisa juga dari aroma mereka yang khas.

Secara formalnya untuk mendapatkan seorang submissive selalu ditandai dengan pengucapan janji antara kedua pihak, setelah itu barulah para dominan boleh _kawin_ dengan pasangannya. Itu sebenarnya aturan lama, karena fakta saat ini berkata kebalikannya. Beberapa submissive telah banyak yang hamil sebelum di nikahi oleh dominannya. Walau begitu tanda kehamilan sudah merupakan tanda dari kepemilikan. Itu merupakan aturan tidak tertulis yang sudah dipahami oleh semua pihak dominan.

Para submissive sebenarnya memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan para dominan. Tidak ada aturan yang mendiskriminasikan mereka. Tapi Karena fungsi dari seorang submissive sama persis dengan wanita, melahirkan anak dan mengurusi anak, membuat posisi mereka selalu berada di bawah pihak dominan. Tetap saja pihak dominan adalah pemimpin dalam setiap rumah tangga.

Beberapa budaya masih dipegang teguh oleh masyarakat di pulau Kattegat. Seperti memerdekakan para keturunan saat mereka menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun dan melakukan perayaan setiap hari panen. Hampir semua penduduk di pulau Kattegat dihuni oleh para petani dengan seorang damyo yang menjabat sebagai pemimpinnya. Damyo bertanggung jawab memberikan keamanan pada warganya, dan membuat aturan-aturan sesuai kehendaknya. Sistem yang diterapkan lebih ke otoriter, walau sebenarnya itu tergantung dari siapa yang berkuasa. Selama ini Danzo dan keluarganyalah yang menjabat sejak sistem kekuasaan dibuat.

.

.

 **The Rare One**

.

By Midory Spring

.

.

(Chapter 1)

.

.

"Kau lihat!"

Seorang pemuda blonde berseru dengan bersemangat. Sambil berdiri di sudut tebing batu karang, ia mengarahkan teropong daun buatan sendirinya ke arah lautan yang membentang.

"Lihat apa?" Seorang pemuda raven disisinya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia juga sedang mengarahkan teropong daunnya ke arah yang sama.

"Itu! Burung-burung itu!" Uzumaki Naruto, si pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata iris biru cerah, menyahut tidak sabaran. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sekumpulan burung yang terbang di langit di atas permadani biru lautan.

Mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya, Sasuke menurunkan teropong daunnya, "burung?" Katanya dengan nada mencela, "kau segirang ini hanya karena burung?'

"Iya. Tentu saja. Kau pikir karena apa? Lumba-lumba?"

"Lumba-lumba masih lebih istimewa daripada burung." Komentar Sasuke sinis.

"Bukan burungnya tapi arah mereka datang!" Sang pemuda blonde masih berapi-api." Kau tahu ini maksudnya apa?"

Si pemuda raven mengangkat bahu, tidak begitu tertarik.

"Daratan, Sasuke! Daratan!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Naruto selalu percaya dengan hal-hal konyol, misalnya ia percaya ada daratan lain selain pulau Skandinavia di seberang lautan sana. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Burung selalu tahu dimana ada daratan. Masa kau tidak tahu tentang hal sesimpel ini?" Pemuda blonde itu masih asyik melihat dari lubang teropongnya.

"Lalu jika disana ada daratan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke sana, menjelajah. Dan mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari sesuatu apa?"

Naruto menurunkan teropongnya. Ia menoleh pada sang pria raven, lalu tersenyum memamerkan seringainya. "Sesuatu." Ulangnya rahasia, membuat Sasuke berdecih.

"Damyo tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Komentar Sasuke lagi.

"Aku akan meyakinkannya."

"Dan bagaimana kau akan meyakinkannya?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, terlihat sedang memutar otaknya. Wajahnya penuh konsentrasi saat sedang berpikir keras.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ekstra pada otakmu. Kepalamu bisa meledak." Cemoohnya.

Pemuda blonde itu langsung cemberut. Ia menatap teman kecilnya dengan jengkel. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu tahu!"

"Ya, terserah kaulah, Usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke-teme, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Raung sang pemuda blonde naik darah. "Suatu hari aku akan membuatmu kagum padaku, dan kau akan menjilat kata-katamu sendiri."

"Wah, aku tidak sabar menunggunya." Jawab Sasuke sarkatis. Ia kembali memandang dari lubang teropong daunnya dengan tidak perduli.

Naruto memelototi pemuda raven itu dengan berang. Benar-benar kesal, dirinya, seorang dominan, diremehkan oleh seorang submissive seperti Sasuke. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya. Ia nyengir lebar lalu mengendap-ngendap ke belakang sang pemuda raven yang masih sibuk dengan teropongnya.

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan mendorong pemuda raven itu dari atas tebing.

Byuurr—Tubuh Sasuke jatuh ke air.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke meraung marah, sementara Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang kini berada di dalam air, basah kuyup.

"Rasakan itu teme!" Ia menyumpahi.

Sasuke menghadiahinya jari tengah sambil tetap berusaha mengapung di atas air. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto melepas sepatunya dan ikut melompat, menyusul sang raven. Dengan bunyi byurr keras plus cipratan dahsyat, tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air. Dan seketika senyumnya menghilang.

"Dingin!" Ia menggigil kedinginan saat air sedingin es itu terasa menusuknya sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Kau idiot!" Maki sang pemuda raven.

Mereka berdua berenang susah payah ke pantai, mengangkat tubuh basah mereka yang berat dan dingin. Napas mereka naik turun karena kelelahan saat mereka membaringkan diri di pasir. Keduanya menatap langit yang kini berubah menjadi jingga. Dimana ada banyak burung yang tengah terbang membentuk lingkaran tepat diatas mereka.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke atas seakan-akan ingin menggapai burung-burung itu.

"Akan kutemukan," Naruto bergumam. "Daratan itu." Matanya berkilat penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, ekspresi Naruto menggambarkan tekadnya yang berapi-api. Sasuke menatapnya dengan penasaran. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah lama di ungkit-ungkit oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu percaya bahwa ada daratan lain, tidak jauh dari Kattegat. Tapi semua orang meyakini bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka. Tidak ada bukti nyata selain teori burungnya.

"Kau benar-benar percaya bahwa ada daratan di luar sana?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa ragu, "pasti ada."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menemukan daratan itu?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari."

"Sesuatu apa?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Naruto agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda blonde itu dengan lebih seksama.

Naruto menerawang jauh ke langit, mata birunya memantulkan burung-burung yang ditatapnya. "Itu rahasia." Gumamnya perlahan.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Sejak kapan kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan seketika ia tertegun.

Sasuke basah kuyup. Rambut ravennya basah begitupula dengan pakaian tipisnya yang menempel di tubuh rampingnya. Naruto bisa melihat kulit porselin Sasuke dari bajunya yang transparan, dua nipple merahnya, dan postur tubuhnya yang langsing. Ini gawat, Naruto merasakan sesuatu terbangun dari dalam dirinya. Pahanya menegang dan celananya jadi agak sesak.

Uchiha Sasuke. Submissive tebaik yang dimiliki Kattegan. Ia punya pesona dan karisma yang luar biasa. Mata obsidian, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, serta kulit porselin putih, semuanya dipadukan dengan begitu baik. Tidak ada submassive yang bisa mengalahkannya. Keindahannya telah menjerat sebagian besar dominan di Kattegan. Naruto menyukainya, tentu, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai pemuda raven itu. Tapi Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dan ia masih belum merasa pantas berada disisinya.

Naruto cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari sang raven. "Aku selalu punya rahasia, Sasuke." Katanya. Berusah mengacuhkan gelora dominannya yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari dalam dirinya.

Sasuke masih akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi Naruto telah bangkit berdiri. "Aku ingat ada janji." Sahut pemuda blonde itu.

"Hei, aku masih belum selesai tahu." Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menatap Sasuke. Ia menatap lurus ke perkampungan, mengawasi orang-orang yang tertawa-tawa di kejauhan.

Sasuke menahan napas, mata Onyxnya meredup muram melihat ketidakperdulian Naruto. Ia akhirnya menggelengkan kepala seraya mundur. "Lain kali saja." Katanya lalu berbalik dengan kecewa. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa depannya. Tapi melihat Naruto yang setengah-setengah, Sasuke jadi tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

Ia berjalan menjauhi si pemuda blonde, tapi belum beberapa langkah, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Langsung pulang ke rumah dan ganti pakaianmu." Naruto telah berbisik begitu dekat di telinganya. Ia meremas kedua bahu Sasuke sebelum berlari dengan kaos tipis basah melekat di dadanya. Sasuke menatap baju Naruto di bahunya.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" Gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi ada rasa senang yang menjalar di hatinya. Tapi Sasuke sangat membenci perasaan itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya terus berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian kembali ke pondoknya. Saat sampai didepan pintu ia melirik ke pondok lain tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Pondok itu gelap dan seperti tidak berpenghuni. Mendadak kesal, ia membuka pintu pondoknya dengan setengah mendobrak.

"Wow Sasuke pelan-pelan sedikit." Sora tersentak kaget saat mendengar gebrakan di pintu.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ia kembali menutup pintu dan melempar baju basah Naruto ke kursi.

"Akan kubuatkan teh." Sora menawari saat Sasuke melongos masuk mengambil handuk. "ngomong-ngomong apa di luar tadi turun hujan?"

"Naruto mendorongku dari atas tebing." Balas Sasuke. Ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dan duduk di meja dengan Sora.

"Terus berperilaku seperti anak-anak." Komentar Sora sambil menuang teko tehnya ke gelas dihadapan Sasuke. "Kau berbeda dengan Naruto, umurmu sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Seorang submissive seharusnya sudah menikah pada usia itu."

Sasuke sedikit termenung mendengar pernyataan Sora, tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. "Urusi saja dirimu." Katanya.

Sora berdecih, "aku hanya memberikanmu sedikit nasehat sebagai seorang teman. Aku sebenarnya heran, ada begitu banyak dominan tapi kenapa tidak ada yang datang melamarmu?" Ia terlihat berpikir, "sepertinya kau terlalu dingin terhadap mereka, bersikaplah sedikit lebih ramah. Atau berhentilah bersikap sok kuat. maksudku aku tahu kau memang kuat, tapi sebenarnya para dominan lebih suka submissive yang lemah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyeruput tehnya dalam diam.

"Kau mau ku rekomendasikan seorang dominan?" Ia berkata lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Aku sebenarnya merasa dia menyukaimu."

Sasuke menghadiahinya sebuah death glare. "Kenapa kau disini Sora?" Tanyanya mulai jengah dengan kehadiran submissive sahabatnya.

"Yah, suamiku tidak akan pulang hari ini." Sora membalas dengan muram. "Aku tidak mau sendirian. bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan diriku?" ia mengelus perutnya yang buncit. "kau kan kuat Sasuke, aku pasti aman disisimu."

Sasuke menatap Sora seakan-akan pria itu adalah kuman yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Ia kembali menegak tehnya dalam diam.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga agak heran. kebanyakan submissive menikah sebelum usia dua puluh tahun. Sasuke sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun sekarang, tapi tak ada satupun pihak dominan yang melamarnya hingga kini. Sasuke memang bukan sembarang submissive. Ia kuat dan terlatih, setangkas para dominan. Ia bisa bertarung dan mampu mengalahkan tiga orang dominan sekaligus dalam duel. Mungkin itulah alasannya, Sasuke membuat para dominan kabur karena mereka minder.

Benar-benar memusingkan, disisi lain naluri submissivenya juga membuatnya resah. Seandainya ia terlahir sebagai seorang dominan. Mungkin dia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Para dominan berbeda dengan submissive, mereka bebas, tidak diributkan dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut _mating_. Mereka bisa menikah diusia berapapun yang mereka mau. Tapi seorang submissive mempunyai batasan umur. Jika lewat umur 30 tahun, seorang submissive akan disebut tua, karena hampir tidak mungkin mereka bisa menghasilkan keturunan lagi. Dan apa gunanya seorang submissive jika tidak bisa memberikan keturunan?

Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak. ia tidak bisa berdiam diri. ia akan mengatakannya pada Naruto. Sesungguhnya ia mengharapkan Naruto menjadi dominannya. Tapi pemuda itu selalu bermain-main dan terus menghindar dari topik sensitif ini.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Sora menyahut ketika melihat Sasuke mengambil mantelnya.

"Kunci pintu dan jangan biarkan orang lain masuk." Kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Sasuke pergi ke tampat minum dimana Naruto biasanya berada. Tempat minum itu penuh sesak dengan kehadiran para dominan, jarang sekali submissive di tempat itu. kecuali ia datang dengan pasangannya. Sasuke berjalan melewati beberapa meja-meja. ia menemukan Shikamaru sedang duduk sendirian di meja. Sasuke mendatanginya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan malas, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang dimana Naruto?" Ulang Sasuke tidak sabaran.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia terlihat seperti tidak ingin menjawab. Tapi melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tajam dan menolak menerima jawaban 'tidak tahu' Shikamaru akhirnya menjulurkan telunjuknya menunjuk ke bagian kedai yang sepi, yang hanya diperuntukkan oleh para karyawan saja.

"Dia sedang sibuk, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu disini denganku?" Ajaknya. Tapi Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya, berjalan ke tempat yang tadi ditunjuknya.

Dari ujung Sasuke bisa melihat tiga dominan, teman-teman Naruto, sedang berbisik dengan antusias. Mereka tengah bergerombol mengintip dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kalian lihat Naruto?" Teguran Sasuke membuat ke tiga dominan itu tersentak bersamaan.

"Oi, oi, oi kenapa submissive ada ditempat seperti ini?" Lee adalah orang pertama yang berbicara. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian tahu dimana Naruto? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." Terang Sasuke.

"Lain kali saja, Naruto sedang sibuk." Chouji, pria gendut yang sedang menempelkan telinganya ke pintu menyapu-nyapukan tangannya ke Sasuke dengan gaya mengusir.

"Hei berhenti memperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu. Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami Sasuke?" Kankuro menawari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto dan Sasori ada di dalam dan kami sedang bertaruh mengenai siapa yang akan menang?" Jelas Kankuro.

"Mereka berkelahi?"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Chouji terlihat bersusah payah untuk tidak tertawa. "Mereka akan melakukan _nya_."

"Melakukan _nya_?"

" _Bercinta_."

Sasuke menatap ketiga dominan itu dengan tidak percaya sekaligus jijik. "Apa sih yang kalian katakan? Naruto dan Sasori itu sama-sama dominan, kenapa mereka—"

"Oleh karena itu kami bertaruh siapa yang akan diatas." Potong Chouji sambil cekikikan. "Tadi mereka berkelahi, tapi daripada ujung-ujungnya berurusan dengan damyo, mending mereka berkelahi di ranjang saja hahaha."

Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup itu, semakin jijik. Mendadak ia merasa sangat kesal, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang menyalakan api kemarahan didalam dirinya. "Naruto melakukan hal konyol itu?" Komentarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau mau lihat?"

"Hei, Kankuro, hentikan!"

"Ck, Lee tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kemari Sasuke. Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa yang diatas?"

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. sekarang ia merasa kesal sekaligus kecewa. Bodoh! Dia benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin dia menginginkan Naruto, si pemuda brengsek itu menjadi dominannya. Dia bahkan mempermainkan arti 'mating' yang seharusnya bersifat sakral. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke berputar dan pergi kembali ke ruang minum yang ramai.

Uzumaki Naruto, seharusnya sasuke sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah pria idiot yang hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Sasuke sudah mengenalnya dari kecil. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah pemuda blonde itu dulu. Bocah cebol dengan pakaian yang selalu kotor dan cengiran tolol yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Hingga sekarang tidak ada yang berubah dari pria blonde itu, kecuali tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi. Yah para dominan memang seperti itu, mereka pendek saat masih kecil tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja mereka telah menjulang tinggi. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak sadar kapan Naruto tumbuh melampauinya padahal dulu ia hanya setinggi telinganya.

Sasuke memilih Naruto sebagai dominannya. Bukan karena pemuda blonde itu kuat, tidak sasuke percaya dirinya lebih kuat. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menang saat berduel dengannya dulu. Alasan Sasuke memilihnya, mungkin terdengar menyedihkan, itu dikarenakan Naruto adalah satu-satunya dominan yang _mau_ mendekatinya. Tidak ada dominan yang mau dekat-dekat dengan sasuke. Para dominan awalnya tampak ramah, menunjukkan bahwa mereka tertarik pada sasuke, tapi keesokan harinya mereka pasti menjauhinya. Mungkin Sora benar, seorang submissive seharusnya tidak menjadi petarung. Para dominan pasti lari darinya karena itu.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu counter, memesan segelas bir. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Naruto bukan dominan yang tepat untuknya mungkin bahkan dia tidak pernah memandang Sasuke sebagai seorang submissive.

Segelas bir diletakkan di depan sasuke. Sang pemuda raven menghela napas muram sambil menatap es batu besar yang ada didalam gelas. Walau ia belum menyatakan cintanya rasanya ini lebih buruk daripada ditolak. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Seorang submissive seharusnya tidak berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan juugo tengah duduk disisinya.

"Juugo." Sapa Sasuke datar, tidak terlalu perduli. Dia mengangkat gelasnya lalu meneguknya.

"Aku tidak akan banyak minum jika jadi kau." Pemuda itu berbicara lagi.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar. Cairan pahit itu seperti membakar tenggorokannya. Tapi ia terus meminumnya.

"Apa kau ingin mabuk dikerumunan para dominan?" Kali ini nada Juugo terdengar menegur.

Tapi Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruhnya diam. "Jangan khawatir. Tidak ada dominan yang tertarik padaku." ia berkata sambil tersenyum getir.

"Tidak ada dominan yang tertarik padamu?" Suara juugo terdengar sanksi, "mereka pasti buta jika tidak tertarik padamu."

Apa itu pujian? Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. Satu alisnya terangkat naik. "jadi menurutmu aku menarik?"

Juugo mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah melihat wajahmu di cermin?"

"itu… Pujiankan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

Juugo menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, "aku mungkin telah melihat seluruh submissive di Skandinavia, dan harus kuakui kaulah yang terbaik."

Sasuke tersenyum, merasa sangat tersanjung. Tidak ada dominan yang pernah memujinya seperti ini. Sora selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah submissive yang sempurna, tapi melihat para dominan yang selalu kabur saat disisinya, sasuke jadi ragu. Dan kali ini seorang dominanlah yang mengatakannya langsung. Rasanya luar biasa berbeda.

Sasuke mengamati penampilan Juugo yang duduk sambil melipat tangannya di meja counter. Juugo adalah tukang besi, dan dia biasa datang kemari untuk menjual dagangannya. Pemuda itu berbadan besar dengan tinggi mencapai dua meter. Sasuke yakin dibalik mantel yang sedang digunakannya itu tersembunyi otot kuat yang terlatih hasil menempa besi.

Juugo sama sekali tidak buruk. Pikir Sasuke. Yah dia mungkin agak sedikit kikuk. Tapi Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai dominan yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti Juugo. Dan Sasuke yakin Juugo bukanlah orang yang suka mempermainkan hal-hal sakral seperti 'mating'

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman menawannya, ia menopang dagu, lalu berkata. "Apa kau sudah punya seorang submissive yang kau sukai?"

Juugo terlihat terkejut ditanya tiba-tiba. Ia mendengus sambil menyisir rambut orangenya dengan canggung. "Aku masih sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia bertanya balik. Dia jelas menangkap sinyal Sasuke dengan baik.

Sasuke mendekatkan kursinya ke Juugo, dia senang Juugo tidak menggeser kursinya menjauh dari dirinya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan dominan lainnya. "Kau mau mengenalku lebih jauh?"

Sekarang semburat dipipi Juugo muncul. Pemuda itu _blushing._ Membuat Sasuke tertawa. Pria besar ini ternyata sangat manis.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Shikamaru terlihat meneguk birnya dalam diam. Matanya terus mengawasi Sasuke dan Juugo yang kini saling duduk berdempetan. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab dan terkadang saling bertukar pandangan penuh arti. Pandangan Shikamaru baru teralih ketika pemuda blonde tiba-tiba muncul disisinya, menyambar gelasnya dari tangannya.

"Berikan padaku." Izin Naruto ia meneguk bir Shikamaru seperti orang kehausan.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto, yang menempelkan bibirnya tepat ke bagian dimana bibir Shikamaru berada sebelumnya. Ciuman tidak langsung, pikirnya. Tapi kemudian ia cepat-cepat mengerjapkan mata dan mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak diharapkannya itu. "Bagaimana Sasori?" Tanyanya.

"Tidur kurasa." Balas Naruto enteng. Ia duduk tepat disamping Shikamaru. "Kankuro sialan itu, dia menyudutkanku. Aku terpaksa harus melakukannya."

"Terpaksa, huh?" Sindir Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja terpaksa. Kau pikir aku menikmati berhubungan sex dengan sesama dominan?" Balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Yah kurasa tidak."

"Ayo keluar, kita bicarakan tentang—" Naruto baru akan mengajak Shikamaru ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu menyenggol bahunya lalu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah dua pemuda yang sedari tadi diawasinya.

Saat mata Naruto menangkap sosok sahabat kecilnya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah total. Rahangnya menjadi kaku dan matanya menyipit bagaikan elang. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, pendekatan."

"Pendekatan?" Naruto mendengus dengan nada mencela. Wajahnya mengeras dan tangannya mencengkram gelas kelewat erat ketika Sasuke mengelus pipi Juugo.

Pemuda blonde itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia lupa dengan apa yang tadi akan dilakukannya bersama Shikamaru. Dalam keheningan Naruto meneguk birnya sambil terus mengawasi kedua pria itu. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Hanya saja Naruto melakukannya dengan emosi meluap-luap dan mata berkilat penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Juugo mengantarkan Sasuke pulang sampai didepan pondoknya. Sasuke tidak berhenti tersenyum saat disisi pria itu. Mereka berbicara sebentar lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam pondok, melambai pada Juugo sebelum menutup pintu. Dan ketika pintu menutup, senyumnya langsung menghilang digantikan dengan helaan napas berat. Rasanya ada sedikit kelegaan yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Saat ia akan melangkah ke kamarnya, onyxnya menemukan Sora yang sedang menopang dagu sambil tersenyum kecut didepan meja.

"Aku mendengar kalian." Ia memberitahu dengan nada jahil.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar. Sora mengikutinya, tidak ingin melepaskan targetnya.

"Siapa pria itu Sasuke? Apa dia seorang dominan?" Sora memborbardir Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

Sasuke melepas mantelnya lalu duduk diatas ranjang. "Ya."

"Ya?" Sora menunggu Sasuke dengan bersemangat, tapi melihat pemuda raven itu diam saja, ia kembali berbicara. "Lalu apa dia yang akan jadi dominanmu?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

Sasuke tidak membalas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin?"

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi dominanku."

"Aha! Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan seorang dominan?" Sora menepuk bahu Sasuke kelewat keras. "Selamat sahabatku. Sekarang bersikap baiklah agar dia tidak lari."

"Tentu aku bersikap baik padanya, aku terus tersenyum disisinya sampai wajahku pegal." Tukas Sasuke cepat.

"Yah, kita memang harus sedikit berusaha untuk mendapatkan seorang dominan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi ceramah Sora. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu berbaring diranjang. "Jika kau sudah selesai keluarlah. Aku ada urusan besok pagi."

"Urusan apa? Apa kau akan pergi bersama pacar dominanmu itu?" Sora masih belum puas.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Telinganya panas mendengar suara Sora yang melengking. Tapi Saat Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dibawah selimut, pemuda itu malah menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ya, Sora aku akan pergi dengannya besok, jadi keluarlah karena aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berkemas." Raung Sasuke jengkel.

"Jadi kau akan menginap bersamanya?" Sora menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Aku turut senang untukmu Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas seraya membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sora pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Tapi saat suasana kembali hening Sasuke jadi kesulitan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan dirinyanya terbenam oleh hal-hal itu. Juugo kelihatan sangat senang tadi. Dia sangat menyukainya. Jadi tidak mungkin dia berubah begitu saja seperti dominan lainnya. Juugo berbeda.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia telah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Juugo sesungguhnya bukan penduduk Kattegat, ia tinggal di tempat paling selatan dari Skandinavia. Dan besok ia akan kembali ke desanya. Tentu saja ia mengajak Sasuke untuk tinggal ditempatnya. Tinggal serumah, sama saja sebagai bukti kepemilikan.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Ia meneguk teh hangat sambil menunggu matahari terbit. Sasuke sebenarnya lebih cepat setengah jam dari waktu yang direncanakan. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya, ia terlalu bersemangat. Tidak ada hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang submissive selain hari dimana ia menyerahkan dirinya pada sang dominan. Terutama oleh submissive yang tidak muda lagi seperti dirinya.

Ketika waktu menginjak detik pertama sesuai waktu yang direncanakan. Sasuke membawa tasnya lalu bergegas ke luar pondok. Sedikit berharap bahwa Juugo telah menunggunya di sekitar pondoknya. Sayangnya diluar sepi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Juugo.

Sasuke akhirnya membawa kakinya menuju ke penginapan Juugo. Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia menginap disalah satu pondok sewa khusus para pedagang. Sasuke melirik sekitarnya dengan sedikit antusias ketika berjalan ke tempat Juugo, tapi sejauh mata memandang batang hidung pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pondok Juugo. Ia menarik napas lalu mulai mengetuk tiga kali. Sasuke menunggu, senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Tapi satu-satunya yang didapatnya adalah keheningan. Ia mengetuk lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Dan lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban. Sekarang Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk. ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya, lalu mulai menggedor semakin keras. Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka.

Tidak ada siapapun, pintu itu terbuka sendiri saking kuatnya tenaga Sasuke. Sasuke menatap ke dalam pondok yang gelap. Gorden masih tertutup rapat tapi lewat pencahayaan dari pintu Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa pondok itu telah dikosongkan.

 _Sial!_ Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, berlari sekuat tenaga. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia keluar dari pemukiman desa dan memanjat naik ke atas puncak dataran tinggi yang bisa memperlihatkan secara keseluruhan kota Kattegat. Ia membiarkan tasnya merosot dari punggungnya saat ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk sampai ke puncak.

Napas Sasuke terasa sesak saat ia berdiri di puncak. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa, rasa sesak itu berubah menjadi tikaman seribu jarum yang sangat menyakitkan ketika ia melihat rombongan panjang dari atas sana. Rombongan para pedagang yang keluar dari Kattegat. Juugo pergi tanpa dirinya.

Sasuke merosot di tanah, mata Onyxnya menatap rombongan itu dengan getir. Entah ini yang sudah keberapa kalinya. Lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan, dibuang begitu saja. Apa dia benar-benar tidak disukai? Sampai selalu pada akhirnya berakhir dicampakkan. Para dominan hanya terus mempermainkannya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya ketika merasakan matanya memanas. Rasanya ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Oi, Sasukeeeee!" Seseorang berteriak dibelakangnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu, dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Sasuke temui.

Naruto sampai diatas puncak dengan napas ngos-ngosan ia membawa tas Sasuke yang tadi dibuang begitu saja.

"Ini tasmu kan?" Ia mengulurkan tas itu ke pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tas itu dengan tatapan penuh emosi seakan-akan semuanya adalah kesalahan benda itu. kemudian tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke menyambar tas itu dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah rombongan pedagang yang semakin menjauh. Tentu saja tas itu tidak sampai pada targetnya. Benda itu jatuh di bawah bebatuan kosong.

Naruto ternganga melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya lalu menghembuskannya dalam sekali helaan. Ia mengulangnya berkali-kali sampai hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Setelah puas ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat turun dari puncak tebing. Tidak perduli dengan tatapan terheran-heran Naruto.

Sasuke lega Naruto tidak mengikutinya. Ia jadi leluasa pergi ke tempat yang ingin ditujunya. Ia setengah berlari memasuki hutan. Dia tidak pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya, tapi para penghuni Kattegat biasanya pergi kesana saat mereka merasa tidak yakin dengan hidupnya. Dan disanalah tujuan Sasuke.

Sebuah pondok kecil berdiri sendirian ditengah hutan. Pagar kayu pendek mengitari pondok itu, Sasuke melewatinya, dan langsung menuju pintu kayu mahoni. Ia mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan masuk kedalam pondok. Hal pertama yang ditemukannya adalah aura sihir yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ruangan itu gelap, tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat apa tepatnya yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Kepala tengkorak berjejer di lemari kayu yang reot. Sasuke menyingsing tirai panjang dengan batu-batu kecil yang dijejerkan bersama tulang-belulang. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan lain dengan bau dupa yang pekat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara serak, "aku melihatmu datang."

Seorang pria duduk di dalam kegelapan. Pria itu bertubuh besar dengan jubah yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sasuke mendatangi pria itu lalu duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan itu, sang pria tertawa melengking. "Kau datang padaku, tapi ada banyak keraguan di matamu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dari sang pria. Ia menatap kepala tengkorak serigala disusun diatas tulang lain yang berada tepat disisi kiri sang pria.

"Buat aku percaya padamu, kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku seorang peramal anak muda, jika kau tidak mempercayaiku lebih baik kau pergi."

Sasuke mengeryit. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan meletakkan sekantung uang ke meja. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang terus menggangguku. Aku merasa bisa gila jika begini terus."

Sang pria berjubah memiringkan kepalanya dengan tertarik. Bibirnya, satu-satunya yang terlihat dari anggota wajahnya, melengkung membentuk seringai.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke menarik napas lalu mulai berkata, "apa aku akan menikah?"

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Itu rahasia para dewa."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar jawaban sang peramal, "dengan siapa?"

"Kau akan menikah dengan seorang penguasa." Kata peramal itu dengan misterius. "Dominan yang terbaik."

Bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka dengan terkejut. Penguasa? Dominan yang terbaik? Itu akan bagus sekali jika benar. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman tertarik. "Bisa kau beritahu aku namanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak diizinkan untuk itu."

"Kalau begitu, apa—apa aku mengenalnya?"

Sang peramal terdiam sejenak, "kau akan tahu nanti."

Sasuke mendesah tidak puas, ia benar-benar ingin tahu, siapa orang yang dimaksudkannya. "apa dia berasal dari Kattegat?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya, jika saatnya tiba." Lagi-lagi sang peramal mengatakan hal yang sama. "Jika kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain—"

"Kenapa aku selalu gagal mendapatkan dominan yang kuinginkan? Kenapa mereka selalu lari dariku?" Potong Sasuke cepat.

Sang peramal sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, hingga Sasuke bisa menangkap hidung mancung sang peramal yang keriput. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menunduk kembali. "Ada sesuatu yang menjauhkan mereka darimu."

"Apa itu berarti aku telah dikutuk?"

Sang peramal tertawa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah sang pemuda raven. " Tidak, itu bukan karena dirimu. Orang yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak. Dialah yang menjauhkan mereka darimu. Tapi anggap saja, dewa juga ikut campur tangan."

.

.

.

"Pertemuan akan segera dimulai Naruto." Shikamaru memanjat ke puncak tebing untuk mendatangi seorang pemuda blonde yang sedang berbaring diatas bebatuan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda itu heran.

Naruto menatap sesuatu yang berpijar ditangannya. Sesuatu yang bundar, dan hanya sebesar manik-manik yang terkecil. Begitu kecil, hingga jika terlepas dari genggamannya akan langsung hilang. Tapi kilauannya sungguh indah, bisa ditangkap dari kejauhan dengan mata telanjang.

Shikamaru duduk disisi Naruto menatap pemuda itu, "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika damyo tidak mengizinkanmu?"

"Aku akan tetap pergi." Balas Naruto tanpa keraguan.

"Kau akan menentangnya?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi."

Naruto memasukkan benda berkilauan itu ke dalam kantung kecil yang selalu dikalungkan dilehernya.

"Karena Sasuke kan?"

Naruto hanya menyeringai pada Shikamaru.

"Apa dia masih hidup? Si pedagang bernama Juugo itu?"

"Yeah, dia sudah pergi dengan membawa oleh-oleh dariku." Naruto memegangi tangan kanannya yang memerah. Ia telah membuat tangannya bekerja dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melamar Sasuke dengan cara yang biasa saja sih?" Shikamaru berkata. Ia menarik bunga anemone dari akarnya lalu membentuknya menjadi sebuah cincin. "Cukup kaitkan benda ini ke jarinya." Ia memberikan cincin bunga itu ke tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan sampah seperti ini pada Sasuke." Naruto melempar bunga itu dari atas tebing. "Aku akan memasangkan sesuatu yang berkilau dan indah ke jarinya." Ia menyentuh kalung dilehernya.

"Dan kau yakin kau bisa menemukan benda itu dengan berlayar ke barat?"

"Kau masih tidak yakin ya Shika?"

"Entahlah."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Pria itu mengatakan ada daratan disana."

"Bagaimana jika dia berbohong."

"Pecahan permata ini adalah buktinya." Naruto menarik kalungnya dan mengacungkannya pada Shikamaru. "Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan benda seindah ini di Kattegat ataupun diseluruh daratan di Skandinavia. Dan seperti yang dikatakan pengembara itu, ada banyak emas disana. Tempat mereka sangat kaya. Ia menceritakan padaku segalanya."

"Dan dimana pengembara itu sekarang?"

"Mati. Dia memang sedang terluka." Kata Naruto sambil menghela napas berat. "tapi ini adalah bukti bahwa daratan itu ada. Aku akan kesana mendapatkan permata yang seperti ini dan menggunakannya untuk melamar Sasuke."

"Yaah, aku merasa kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke senang adalah jika kau melamarnya sekarang. Maksudku dia tidak terlihat terlalu pilih-pilih. Yah Sasuke adalah seorang submissive dan dia pasti khawatir dirinya akan berakhir menjadi perawan tua. Kau telah menyingkirkan semua dominan yang ingin mendekatinya. Kemarin bahkan kau menendang Sasori dan Juugo sekaligus."

"Itu satu-satunya jalan agar dia tidak terikat pada dominan yang lain." Kata Naruto seraya beranjak. "Bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru, kau sudah menemukan dominan yang kau inginkan?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Shikamaru adalah seorang submissive tapi dia selalu bergaul dengan para dominan membuat fisiknya terlihat agak menipu. Dia tidak cantik dan kulitnya tidak semulus submissive biasanya. Tapi Shikamaru tidak perduli. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan dominan yang diinginkannya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh pengertian lalu menepuk punggung Shikamaru. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau bilang. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan membantumu mendapatkan dominan yang kau sukai. Jadi minta saja jangan ragu."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia tidak berani melirik Naruto. Membantu ya? Pikirnya dalam hati. Kau tidak bisa membantuku Naruto. karena dominan yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu.

"Baiklah ayo kita temui Danzo." Naruto akhirnya berkata.

Shikamaru ikut beranjak. Tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung berubah haluan. Ia menuju keujung tebing lalu menatap ke bawah. Tas Sasuke masih tergeletak berdebu dibawah sana.

"Ck si teme itu!" Naruto bergumam. "Kau duluan Shika aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Pintanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "ingat, jangan biarkan damyo menunggu."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanda mengerti. kemudian ia bergerak melompat dari batu besar yang satu ke batu yang lainnya. Sampai kakinya berpijak ke tanah tepat di sebelah tas Sasuke. Naruto mengambil benda itu menepuk-nepuknya untuk membersihkan debu pasir yang menempel.

"Sayang sekali ya kau tidak jadi pergi." Kata Naruto dengan nada mencemooh, bersikap seolah tas itu bisa mendengarnya. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan saat ia mengaitkan tas itu ke punggungnya, lalu berjalan memutar menuju ke rumah sang pemuda raven.

Parayaan hari panen biasanya di selenggarakan di rumah damyo. Disana para petani berkumpul diberi makan dan minum sebagai bentuk balasan atas jerih payah mereka. Untuk bisa menghasilkan panen di Kattegat tidaklah muda. Mereka dikejar waktu oleh musim dingin. Musim dingin di Kattegat tidak tanggung-tanggung danau membeku menjadi es dan lahan pertanian diselimuti oleh salju tebal.

Naruto bergabung bersama para petani di rumah damyo. Berpesta dan menyantap hidangan bersama. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pesuruh damyo mendatanginya .

"Uzumaki Naruto?" pria itu berkata, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria itu. "Danzo ingin berbicara denganmu secara pribadi."

Naruto menghela napas lega, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya ke meja dan beranjak.

Shikamaru yang juga duduk bersamanya menatap Naruto sedikit khawatir. Naruto tersenyum padanya dan menepuk bahunya. "Aku akan segera kembali." Ia menenangkan, lalu berjalan bersama sang pria dan menghilang dibalik ruangan lain.

Sang pesuruh membukakan pintu, ia mengedikkan kepala dan menyuruh Naruto masuk lebih dulu. Naruto menyingsikan tirai dan masuk ke ruangan yang lain. Disana tanpa diguga sang damyo dan keluarganya tengah duduk dimeja menyantap makan malamnya. Beberapa pengawal berdiri disudut ruangan, mengawasi Naruto bagaikan elang.

"Duduk." Sang pesuruh memerintah, menggeser kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan sang damyo.

Shimura Danzo telah mengisi jabatan damyo sejak ia berusia dua puluh satu tahun menggantikan ayahnya. Walau sekarang umurnya telah melewati usia lima puluh tahun, dia masih dipercaya sebagai dominan yang terkuat dalam sejarah Kattegat. Sistem otoriter yang diterapkan oleh Danzo menjadikannya sebagai penguasa mutlak yang tak terbantahkan. Setiap hal yang dilakukan di Kattegat tidak boleh terlewat dari persetujuannya.

"Aku memanggilmu sekarang karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu kosong." Danzo berkata. Matanya tak sedetikpun menatap Naruto, ia hanya fokus pada santapannya.

Putra Danzo, Tonure menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menilai. Ia mengernyit seakan-akan ada sesuatu diwajah Naruto yang mengganggunya.

"Pengawalku menyampaikan pesan yang kau kirim untukku." Danzo melanjutkan, "dia mengatakan bahwa kau mengusulkan untuk berlayar ke barat."

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Benar, tuan." Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang barat? kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa daratan itu sangat kaya?" Danzo sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatan makannya saat berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya." Balas Naruto. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke pria tua itu, berusaha menarik perhatiannya, "tapi aku percaya—"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau percayai." Potong Danzo cepat.

Tonure mendengus dengan melecehkan disisi kiri Danzo. Senyuman diwajah Naruto sedikit menghilang. Ia menatap Tonure yang kini memberikan tatapan tidak suka padanya.

"Aku punya bukti." Naruto kembali berkata. Dan seketika Danzo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

Naruto menarik kalungnya keluar, membuka ikatan pada kantung kecilnya dan menarik keluar batu berkilauanya.

"Apa ini?" Danzo mengambil batu itu dari tangan Naruto, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke cahaya. Batu itu begitu kecil di jari Danzo, tapi kilauannya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Itu adalah permata." Naruto menerangkan, "seorang pengembara membawanya kemari. Dia mengatakan bahwa benda itu berasal dari barat."

"Pengembara?" Ulang Danzo, kini mengoper permata itu ke tangan putranya. Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kepingan permata kesayangannya itu.

"Sayangnya dia sudah mati. Dia terombang-ambing dilautan, tubuhnya lemah." Jelas Naruto. "aku yakin masih banyak benda-benda indah lainnya ditempat itu. Pengembara itu juga mengatakan tentang segunung emas."

Naruto melihat Tonure berbisik di telinga ayahnya. Matanya berkilat dengki.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Danzo berkata lagi.

"Perahu. Yang lainnya aku bisa cari sendiri. Hasilnya bisa kita bagi, kau 70% aku dan kru ku 30%."

Danzo terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir. "Kenapa aku harus membiarkan kau yang melakukan misi ini? Jika aku mau aku bisa pergi sendiri dan mengambil semua harta itu untuk diriku sendiri."

Naruto tertawa seakan-akan jawabannya sudah jelas. "Tempat di barat itu memiliki penghuni. Jika kita datang untuk menjarah hartanya, itu berarti perang akan terjadi. Jika kau ingin merelakan prajuritmu, tidak masalah. Tingkat kematian jelas sangat tinggi."

"Aku akan pergi." Tonure tiba-tiba menyahut. "aku akan pergi bersama Uzumaki. Tapi tentu saja dengan izinmu ayah?" Ia menoleh pada ayahnya.

Danzo terdiam, seperti tengah mempertimbangkannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata safir Naruto, seakan-akan berusaha menemukan rencana-rencana terselubung yang ada dalam otak Naruto. Dia jelas tidak mempercayai pemuda blonde itu. tapi keserakahannya akan benda-benda indah jauh lebih besar.

"Ya, putraku akan ikut dengan krumu." Danzo akhirnya berkata.

"Senang mendengarnya." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. ia mengambil pecahan permatanya dari Tonure dan meletakkannya kembali dikantung. Saat ia beranjak dan akan pergi, Danzo tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Apa aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi?"

Dua orang pengawal Danzo maju kedepan Naruto, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk di kursi.

"Ingat satu hal." Danzo berkata, "Tonure adalah mataku. Jika ada gerak-gerikmu yang mencurigakan, kau akan mati."

Naruto menatap lurus ke mata sang damyo. Gertakan itu sama sekali tidak bisa mempengaruhinya, malah sebaliknya pemuda itu terlihat luar biasa percaya diri. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, tuan." Janjinya.

.

.

.

" _Karve_ …" Naruto berdiri di dermaga, menatap sebuah kapal dengan panjang 5,2 meter. Pandangannya memancarkan ketidakpuasan.

"Ayahku meminjamkannya padamu dengan cuma-cuma." Tonure berdiri disisinya ikut mengamati perahu itu.

Ini terlalu kecil! Pikir Naruto dalam hati. tapi ia tidak mengatakannya pada Tonure, ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada. "Bagaimana Shika?" Naruto berteriak kepada Shikamaru yang berada di atas perahu. Pemuda itu sedang memeriksa keadaan layar, memastikan bahwa perahu itu aman untuk digunakan.

Shikamaru mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Naruto.

"Apa dia seorang submissive?" Tonure berbicara disisi Naruto, meneliti Shikamaru dari jauh.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Balas Naruto.

"Hmm, ia tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Shikamaru adalah submissive yang special."

"Sudah bercinta dengannya?"

Naruto menghadiahi Tonure dengan tatapan mencela. "Dia temanku."

"Tapi dia terlihat menyukaimu."

Naruto memilih mengacuhkannya. Berbicara dengan si brengsek itu hanya menguji kesabarannya saja. Naruto berputar menatap krunya yang sudah mulai berdatangan. Satu persatu menaiki perahu mengangkat perlengkapan mereka.

"Jadi ini krumu? Para pengangguran?" Tonure masih berkomentar dengan gaya menyebalkan.

"Mereka temanku, dan mereka yang terbaik." Balas Naruto. Ia menepuk punggung Kankuro saat pria itu melewatinya.

"Dan yang satu itu?" Tonure mengedikkan bahunya ke depan.

Sasuke berjalan ke dermaga. Ia berpakaian lengkap dengan sebuah pedang pendek dikaitkan di ikat pinggangnya. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku ikut." Katanya dengan nada mutlak.

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik." Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." Balas Sasuke. "Lagipula aku yakin kau akan membutuhkanku."

"Yeah, tentu saja kami membutuhkanmu, _princess_. Kami butuh pemandangan indah." Tukas Tonure menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan pandangan lapar.

Sasuke menatap balik dirinya, seakan-akan baru menyadari kehadiran pria itu. "Siapa kau?"

"Shimura Tonure _princess._ Aku kapten dari perjalanan kecil ini." Tonure memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menatap balik Tonure yang masih mengawasinya. "Jangan panggil aku _princess."_ Perintahnya. Lalu berjalan melewatinya sambil membenturkan bahunya dengan keras.

Tonure langsung hilang keseimbangan. Seandainya ia tidak mencengkram tiang dermaga, dia pasti sudah terjatuh ke air. Bagaimana mungkin seorang submissive bisa sekuat itu. Tubuh submissive itu bahkan dua kali lebih kecil dari tubuhnya . Merasa terhina, Tonure berusaha mempertahankan wibawanya dengan memasang ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi percuma karena Naruto telah melihat semuanya dan kini menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Hati-hati kawan." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu pria itu. "Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan."

Naruto kemudian berbalik melompat naik ke perahu dan ikut bergabung dengan Sasuke.

Tonure menatapnya memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak sedang melihatnya. Kemudian ia berpaling ke belakang. Dari kejauhan terdapat lima orang pemanah yang bersembunyi diatas pepohonan, busur mereka terangkat, mengarah tepat ke kepala Naruto. Tonure mengangkat tangannya, berpura-pura sedang meregangkan tubuhnya dan di detik yang sama ke lima pemanah itu menurunkan panahnya.

.

.

-Tbc-

Halooo Midory balik lagi bawa cerita multichapter baru. Cerita ini bisa dibilang hasil remake dari cerita Tv series western berjudul Vikings, sebenarnya ini _request_ dari author Karayukii. Nih Midory bikinin hehehe

Daaan unsur drama dalam cerita ini cukup kental, Midory ambil dari cerita aslinya dengan tamabahan ide dari midory sendiri. Jadi singkat kata Midory sedang menistai cerita aslinya #ditimpuk

Khusus untuk fanfic ini, latar tempat sesuai dengan latar di cerita Vikings, Kattegat. Dan disini Skandinavia Midory jadiin pulau, jadi nggak usah repot-repot buka peta dunia untuk mencari dimana itu pulau Skandinavia hahaha

Terakhir, Midory pake latar Kattegat di skandinavia, tapi ujung-ujungnya bawa nama dewa Amaterasu, istilah damyo, trus menggunakan kata makian 'teme' dan 'Usuratonkachi' yang jelas-jelas itu dari Jepang. Tolong dimaklumi Midory lagi mabok dan pengen bikin gado-gado #bletak

Jadiii boleh minta review gak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Insptiration: Vikings Remake, NaruSasu version**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T+**

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **.**

 **The Rare One**

(Chapter 2)

.

By Midory Spring

.

.

WARNING: OOC, YAOI, TYPO, MPREG, CHARACTER DEATH

Happy Reading!

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di haluan kapal, safirnya menatap lurus ke lautan yang membentang. Seringai kepuasan merekah diwajahnya saat kapal berderak maju dengan cepat. Bau air laut yang pekat terasa sangat menyengarkan, begitupula suara desiran air yang bergesekan dengan kapal. Safirnya menatap lurus ke arah burung-burung yang terbang diatas langit seakan-akan sedang membimbing perjalannya ke tempat tujuan.

Naruto mengambil kompas didalam sakunya, memastikan bahwa mereka berada di arah yang benar. Jarum panjang kompas bergetar di satu sudut, tepat ke arah barat. Ia kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke saku dan berbalik, menatap wajah-wajah bersemangat teman-temannya. Beberapa diantara mereka duduk diperahu sambil mengobrol dengan berapi-api, beberapa lagi sibuk menajamkan senjata mereka untuk persiapan dalam pertempuaran nanti. Tepat di atas mereka layar berkibar dengan kuat didorong oleh kekuatan angin.

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang duduk sendirian, tipe anti sosial. Walau begitu mata Onyxnya, tanpa risih, terpaku ke tempat Torune yang berdiri di dekat tiang layar. Menatap pria berumur tiga puluhan lebih itu dengan penuh minat.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto mendatanginya dan duduk disisinya.

"Apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kau sedang menatap Torune."

"Memang." Sasuke mengaku.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, meneliti wajah Sasuke yang datar. "Kau suka padanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat, "tapi mungkin saja dia adalah calon suamiku kelak."

Kernyitan muncul dipelipis Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Peramal mengatakan aku akan menikah dengan seorang penguasa."

"Dan kau percaya itu?"

"Ketika kau diramalkan akan menikah dengan seorang penguasa, tentu kau mengharapkan ramalan itu benar." Jelas Sasuke. "Lagipula peramal adalah perwakilan dewa kan, itu berarti dewa merestuiki."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau ikut, agar kau bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan Torune?" Naruto berdecih.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku memang mau ke barat. Ada kemungkinan lain bahwa jodohku adalah penguasa di sana."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada submissive semurahan ini. Apalagi pemuda raven itu mengatakannya tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun. Jumlah submissive sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan dominan, maka dari itu, mereka biasanya selalu bersikap layaknya barang mahal di depan para dominan. Tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi submissive yang satu ini. Apa Sasuke lupa bahwa Naruto adalah dominan?

"Kau benar-benar putus asa ya? Berlayar ke barat hanya untuk mencari jodoh?"

"Dominan sepertimu tidak akan mengerti." Balas Sasuke dengan acuh, "lagipula berhenti bersikap seakan-akan kau perduli padaku."

Naruto langsung dongkol. Ia memelototi pemuda raven itu dengan berang."Dasar Teme!" Umpatnya.

"Usuratonkachi!"

" _Bastard!_ "

" _Bitch!_ "

"Kau yang _bitch_!"

"Kau lah yang _bitch_!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kau yang tutup mulut!"

"Berisik Teme!"

Torune berdiri didekat tiang kapal, matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya, ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi si pemuda raven tidak berhenti menatapnya. Ia menarik napas, perasaan bangga memenuhi dadanya. Si submissive itu menginginkannya. Haruskah ia menyambutnya?

Mata coklat Torune tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang sedang mengeratkan tali layar. Ah, yang satu ini juga submissive. Ia bisa mencium aromanya sekarang, aromanya terbawa bersama angin.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Torune bertanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab, ia sedikit mengerling Torune, sementara ia melilitkan tali ke tiang. "Belum."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh satu."

"Kau suka si Uzumaki itu kan?"

Kegiatan Shikamaru langsung terhenti. Matanya menatap Torune dengan terkejut seakan pria itu telah membongkar rahasianya. Ekspresi yang cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Torune.

Pria besar itu tertawa, tawa yang menyebalkan. "Rasanya menyedihkan ya jatuh cinta pada dominan yang salah. Pengangguran seperti Naruto yang kerjanya hanya bersenang-senang. Orang melarat."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mau melirik Torune lagi. Ia berjalan menjauh darinya, melupakan tali yang baru setengah dililitnya. Torune baru akan bergerak menarik pundak Shikamaru ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berseru, melawan kerasnya suara desir ombak.

"Lihat!"

Kankuro menunjuk ke depan, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Beberapa meter di depan mereka, awan hitam menggumpal menjadi satu, terlihat sangat kontras dengan awan putih yang berada di atas mereka sekarang. Ini pertanda buruk. Mereka bergerak ke arah badai.

Mata coklat Torune bergetar melihat awan maut itu. "Berputar kembali!" Torune langsung melangkah maju. "Kita harus kembali!" Perintahnya lagi.

"Kau gila, kita sudah sampai sini, kenapa kita harus—"

"Aku kapten disini!" Torune mencengkram kerah Lee, "dan aku memerintah kalian untuk memutar kapal ini!"

"Sekedar informasi untukmu," Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara. "Di kapal ini tidak ada posisi kapten. Kita semua dalam posisi yang sama, kita sede— "

"Kau diam saja _princess_!" Bentak Torune kasar. "Kau tidak perlu mengurusi itu. Tugasmu hanyalah membuka kakimu lebar-lebar saat kita di ranjang nanti!"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat. Tatapannya mengeras.

"Kita tidak akan kembali." Naruto berdiri. Menatap teman-temannya meminta dukungan. "Kita sudah setengah jalan, ini bukan apa-apa!"

"Ya benar, kenapa kita harus kembali?" Chouji menyahut dengan wajah penuh kegelian. "Maklum sajalah kawan, dia sepertinya ketakutan."

Torune menatap Chouji dengan marah. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Lee dan bermaksud memukul Chouji, tapi Naruto sengaja menjulurkan kakinya, membuat pria besar itu tersandung dan terjatuh dengan bunyi keras yang menyakitkan.

Semua orang tertawa melihatnya. Torune jatuh tepat di kaki Naruto. Bibirnya hampir mencium sepatu kulit pemuda blonde itu.

"Jika kau takut, kami punya banyak peti. Kau mau satu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang?" Cemooh Naruto, sementara semua teman-temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, membuat kapal bergetar.

"Tenang saja, Shikamaru bisa membuat layar dari celana dalammu." Chouji ikut menimpali dan kembali ledakan tawa terjadi.

Torune menatap gerombolan itu. Tatapannya penuh kemurkaan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada gunanya, dia tidak akan menang jika berhadapan dengan dua puluh orang sekaligus. Sama saja cari mati. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, mundur dari Naruto. Saat ia bergerak ke tepi kapal, sebuah pisau tiba-tiba menancap ke tiang kapal sedetik sebelum Torune memindahkan tangannya ke sana.

Torune tersentak. Ia menoleh, menemukan sang pemuda raven sedang mencabut pisau itu. "JIka kau memanggilku _princess_ lagi, aku bersumpah akan menancapkan pisau ini tepat ke jantungmu." Suaranya hanya sebesar bisikan, tapi Torune bisa merasakan aura dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Jauh lebih menakutkan dari badai itu.

Sasuke kembali duduk ditempatnya. Napasnya sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya. Ia memasukkan kembali pisau itu keselipan ikat pinggangnya.

"Masih bermimpi untuk menikah dengannya?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya luar biasa puas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya membuang muka. Dia jelas merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena sempat memikirkan hal itu.

Sementara itu kapal bergerak dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap awan telah berubah menjadi warna hitam yang pekat. Hujan deras mulai turun dan ombak bergerak dengan berbahaya, mengombang-ngambing seisi kapal.

"Kita harus menurunkan layar!" Shikamaru berteriak disela-sela siraman hujan. Semua orang bergegas menyambar tali layar dan melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kita akan mendayung, jaga agar kapalnya tetap lurus!"

Yang lain meraih dayung dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang perahu, ujung dayung jatuh ke air dengan bunyi _splash_ keras. Semuanya bergerak ke posisi, mendayung sambil melawan terpaan angin kencang. Layar menyelubungi seisi perahu, melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan yang kian menjadi. Kilat mulai membelah awan, menyambar-nyambar dengan suara bergemuruh. Dan Naruto berdiri di haluan kapal, menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya menyipit khawatir. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Ia bergerak membuka sebuah peti, menarik keluar sekandang burung gagak dan melepaskannya ke langit bebas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke muncul, ikut memanjat di ujung kapal.

"Jika burung-burung itu tidak kembali berarti daratan sudah tidak jauh lagi." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke menatap burung-burung yang terbang melawan hujan. Arah mereka tepat ke arah barat.

Torune hanya duduk di tempatnya sama sekali tidak sudi membantu. Dia tidak perduli lagi. Ia masih dalam kemurkaan. Emosinya meluap-luap dan ia merasa sangat terhina. Saat ia kembali, ia akan pastikan seluruh penghuni kapal ini mati.

.

.

.

Setelah semalaman di terpa badai, kabut datang menyelubungi kapal. Orang-orang saling bergantian mendayung. Shikamaru melihat ke sekelilingnya, beberapa orang bergelut dibawah selimut. Udara terasa sangat dingin, walau sebenarnya ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan musim dingin di Kattegat. Shikamaru menyambar dua mantel lalu keluar.

Matahari masih belum terlihat karena kabut yang begitu tebal, tapi laut telah kembali tenang. Sebentar lagi layar bisa dinaikkan. Shikamaru bergerak ke ujung perahu dan berhenti. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung menyesali tindakannya. Seharusnya ia tetap di dalam.

Pemuda yang sedang dicarinya, tengah tertidur di pangkuan seseorang. Shikamaru merasakan denyut sakit di dadanya. Naruto tertidur dengan lelap, selimut menutupi tubuhnya, sementara kepalanya bersandar di paha Sasuke. Di lain pihak Sasuke tetap terjaga, menatap lurus ke arah barat. Ia lalu menoleh ke Shikamaru saat merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu. Mata onyxnya memandang Shikamaru dengan bertanya.

"Untukmu." Kata Shikamaru ketus. Ia melemparkan mantel Naruto ke Sasuke lalu pergi.

Shikamaru tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke. Dia membencinya. Rasa cemburu terus membakarnya setiap melihat Naruto bersama dengannya. Ia kembali ke dalam, dan duduk sambil memakai mantelnya dalam keheningan. Perasaannya ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri. kenapa dia terlahir seperti ini. kenapa dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang submissive pada umumnya. Submissive yang manis, yang dari jauh saja bisa langsung dikenali oleh para dominan.

Shikamaru terus menanamkan kebencian dalam dirinya. Terkadang ia juga muak pada Naruto. Setelah apa yang Shikamaru lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, pengorbanannya, pemuda blonde itu tidak pernah membalasnya. Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dengan dominan tolol seperti Naruto!

.

.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap lurus menembus kabut. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu seperti… daratan! Suara kicauan burung camar tiba-tiba terdengar, mengisi kesunyian. Dan saat itu Sasuke sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Daratan itu benar-benar ada!

Sasuke menggoyang tubuh Naruto dengan bersemangat, memaksa pemuda blonde itu bangun.

"Naruto!" Panggilnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Naruto terlonjak mendudukkan diri. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kapal dengan kaget seakan-akan ada seseorang yang membunyikan lonceng di dekat telinganya.

"Apa?"

"Kita sampai!" Sasuke beranjak, bergerak ke haluan. "Lihat! Daratan!"

Naruto mengikutinya, dan ya, saat kabut mulai memudar, daratan itu terlihat dengan jelas. Naruto tersenyum dengan sumringah lalu melompat ke balik layar. Ia berteriak memberitahukan berita baik itu kepada teman-temannya. Sorak-sorai terdengar tidak lama kemudian, mengisi pagi dengan keramaian yang penuh antusiasme. Orang-orang menyerbu keluar dan ingin membuktikannya dengan mata mereka sendiri.

"Kau hebat Naruto! Kita berhasil!" Kankuro menyahut sementara seluruh kawanan memukul-mukulkan senjatanya ke perisai sebagai bentuk kegembiraan mereka.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Pantai… itulah yang ia lihat. Pasir putihnya, batu karang, dan tebing-tebingnya yang tinggi. Tempat itu terlihat benar-benar indah dan luas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kapal merapat, dan semua orang berlomba turun. Semuanya dipersenjatai dengan masing-masing senjata seperti: perisai, kapak, pedang, dan sabit. Mereka berpijak ke atas pasir, menatap sekeliling dengan antusias. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ia melirik Sasuke yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Ada yang datang!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyahut, menarik perhatian semua orang.

Ada sekitar dua puluh lebih orang bergerak mendekati mereka dari balik tebing. Dua diantaranya berada diatas pelana kuda. Dari jauh mereka hanya terlihat seperti bayangan hitam dengan bentuk yang aneh, mereka gendut dengan kepala berbentuk segitiga. Tapi saat mereka sampai pada jarak fokus, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka menggunakan sebuah topi dan pelindung dada yang sama-sama terbuat dari besi. Mereka adalah prajurit kerajaan dengan persenjataan lengkap.

"Yeah, Kemarilah aku sedang ingin menghajar seseorang!" Chouji mengayunkan kapaknya dengan bersemangat. Menatap sekolompok prajurit itu dengan pandangan lapar.

Tapi Naruto tidak sepaham dengannya, "jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Kita akan bicara dengan mereka."

"Kau pikir mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama seperti kita?" Shikamaru bergerak ke sisi Naruto.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi sang pengembara sempat mengajariku sedikit bahasa mereka." Balas Naruto, "lagipula seharusnya ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menguasai banyak bahasa seperti pengembara itu."

Naruto maju diikuti dengan kawanannya saat prajurit kerajaan itu semakin dekat. Seorang pria bermata kecil dengan tubuh pendek, turun dari pelana kudanya dan menatap kawanan Naruto dengan menyelidik. Sedangkan temannya, yang kelihatannya berpangkat lebih tinggi dan berwajah angkuh, memilih tinggal diatas kuda sambil mengawasi mereka. Ia menggunakan sebuah jubah bulu dari kualitas terbaik diatas baju besinya. Sebuah kalung dengan batu yang sangat besar tergantung dilehernya. Tatapan kawanan Naruto sempat terpaku dengan tertarik ke kalung itu, sebelum menatap ke sisa prajurit yang lain.

" _Beritahukan nama kalian dan asal kalian._ " Pria bermata kecil itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Semua kawanan saling tatap tidak mengerti, tapi Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan.

" _Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan kami datang dari timur._ " Jawab Naruto ramah.

Pria itu langsung mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti. " _kalian adalah pedagang?"_ Tanyanya memastikan.

" _Ya kami pedagang._ " Bohong Naruto.

" _Jika kalian ingin berdagang kalian harus bertemu dengan Raja terlebih dahulu._ "

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Torune terlihat tidak puas. Ia mendekati Naruto, menatap pria itu dengan was-was.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin membawa kita menemui pemimpin mereka." Jelas Naruto.

"Itu pasti jebakan." Desis Torune cepat. Ia melemparkan pandangan tidak suka pada seluruh prajurit berbaju besi dihadapannya."aku yakin itu hanya trik mereka saja. Mereka akan membunuh kita saat kita lengah."

"Aku setuju dengan Torune." Shikamaru menimpali. "Kita tidak bisa mempercayai mereka begitu saja."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda tidak setuju. Pertarungan adalah langkah terakhir yang akan diambilnya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Torune belum tentu salah.

Ekspresi kebimbangan Naruto terbaca oleh sang pria. Ia menatap Naruto dan kawanannya bergantian, pandangannya penuh kebingungan. " _Apa yang mereka katakan?"_

Naruto kembali tersenyum sopan. " _Mereka tidak mempercayaimu._ " Kali ini ia berkata jujur.

" _Tidak ada cara lain. Kau harus mendapatkan persetujuan Raja untuk bisa berdagang disini._ " Pria itu berkata dengan nada mutlak. " _Jika kalian tidak bersedia, kalian lebih baik angkat kaki dari sini._ "

Pria dipelana kuda lainnya juga ikut turun, ia menatap wajah-wajah dihadapannya satu-persatu. Tatapannya keras dan penuh penilaian. " _Apa yang kalian jual?_ " Suaranya terdengar dalam dan penuh kelicikan.

Naruto menatap kawanannya, otaknya berpikir cepat. " _Senjata_."

" _Seperti yang kau bawa?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Jumlah kalian hanya segini?"_ Ia bertanya kali ini matanya berkilat dengan terselubung.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap pria itu dalam-dalam. Dia tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan otak licik pria itu. " _Ya_." Ia menjawab perlahan seraya mundur, mendekati Shikamaru. "Mereka akan menyerang kita." Katanya dengan bibir yang hampir tidak bergerak.

Mendengar ini Shikamaru mencengkram pegangan pedangnya. Ia melirik Chouji yang menangkap kodenya dan semua kawanan melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh keterkejutan. Apa dia adalah sahabat blondenya yang idiot? Ia terlihat sangat berbeda.

Ada nada hening sejenak. Pria berwajah keras itu seperti menghitung jumlah kawanan Naruto. Kepuasan terlihat diwajahnya. Jumlah prajuritnya jelas lebih banyak. Ia naik kembali ke pelana kudanya, lalu menatap mata Naruto.

" _Bunuh mereka dan ambil barang dagangannya._ "

Dan seketika suara tarikan pedang terdengar dimana-mana. Prajurit berbaju besi itu berteriak dan langsung menyerang. Tapi orang-orang Kattegat bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka adalah orang terlatih yang sangat kuat. Mereka terdiri dari para buruh kasar yang bekerja dengan serabutan, mencangkul tanah, menempa besi, kekuatan mereka jelas tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka mempertahankan diri dan membalas serangan dua kali lebih keras. Jauh lebih cepat dari setiap prajurit yang gerakannya diperlambat oleh baju besi mereka yang berat. Tidak heran, hanya dalam waktu sekejap, korban-korban berjatuhan dari kubu prajurit kerajaan.

Melihat hal ini, sang pria berwajah keras mulai ketakutan. Di luar rencaca, mereka akan kalah. Ia menyadarinya. Tidak ada satupun dari kubu orang-orang bar-bar itu yang gugur. Mereka semua bertarung dengan buas layaknya binatang yang tidak takut dengan kematian. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tali kudanya, lalu bergerak menjauh dari pertempuran. Naruto melihatnya, ia mengambil sebuah tombak yang tertancap di perut salah satu prajurit yang mati lalu melemparnya tepat ke tubuh pria diatas pelana.

Tapi kuda itu telah bergerak dengan sangat cepat, orang itu telah menghilang ke balik tebing. Tombak tidak berhasil mencapainya. Naruto meludah ke tanah. Ia berbalik ke para kawanannya. Semua prajurit telah mati. Mayat-mayat tergeletak di atas pasir putih. Darah mereka bercampur dengan air laut yang asin.

.

.

.

"Penyusup?" Hamura, pemimpin dari kerajaan Wessex, menatap kepala penjaganya dengan tajam. "siapa orang-orang ini?"

"Pemimpin mereka bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Kepala penjaga itu menjelaskan. "Ia mengatakan mereka berasal dari Timur, pedagang. Tapi aku meragukannya. Para pedagang tidak akan sehebat itu dalam bertarung. Mereka seperti monster, sekelompok orang bar-bar yang membunuh semua bawahanku. Sekarang wilayah utara kosong tanpa penjagaan."

"Ayah," Toneri, sang putra mahkota menatap ayahnya dengan mata berapi-api penuh kemarahan. "utus aku, aku akan menghabisi mereka."

"Berapa jumlah mereka?" Hamura mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak lebih dari dua puluh."

"Berapa jumlah pasukanmu yang mereka bunuh?"

Sang prajurit tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat sedikit bimbang,kekalahan prajuritnya adalah kegagalannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong pada rajanya. "Dua puluh lima, Yang mulia."

"Dan kalian tidak mampu menghabisi mereka?"

Sang Komandan mengangguk sambil menghela nafas berat. "Orang-orang itu memang bukan orang biasa."

"Ayah," Toneri mulai tidak sabar. "Biarkan aku…"

"Kau akan pergi." Hamura memotong ucapan putranya, lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. Ia menatap wajah sang komandan dengan penuh ketegasan. "aku akan memberimu empat puluh prajurit dan sepuluh pemanah. Aku ingin kau membersihkan para penyusup ini. Dan…" Ia menggantung kata-katanya, matanya menyipit dingin. "pastikan kau membawa kepala pemimpin mereka padaku."

Sang komandan meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia berusaha bersikap kuat layaknya seorang tentara yang tangguh, tapi ingatannya mengenai kawanan dari timur itu menggoyahkan keberaniannya. Ia memegangi topi besinya kelewat kuat untuk membelenggu emosinya. Kemudian ia memaksakan dirinya berkata, "aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Yang mulia."

Hamura mengangguk puas. Ia kemudian berdiri dari singgasananya, membawa tubuhnya yang tua melintasi aula. Toneri menatap ayahnya dengan tidak puas. Ia juga beranjak dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat mereka sampai diruangan yang sepi, Toneri mencegat ayahnya.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?" Protesnya. Ia sudah lama tidak terlibat dalam peperangan. Tubuhnya haus akan pertempuran. Ia ingin melihat darah lagi, dan darah bangsa bar-bar itu adalah objek yang sangat tepat untuknya. "Kau hanya membuang-buang prajuritmu, dibawah kepemimpinannya, kita akan kalah."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin bahwa kau akan berhasil?" Balas Hamura sangsi.

Toneri menatap ayahnya dengan penuh percaya diri, "aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam memimpin prajurit, aku yakin—" Katanya.

"Orang-orang ini bukan sembarang orang." Potong Hamura, "risikonya terlalu besar."

"Tapi–"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" Balas Hamura tajam. "kau akan menikah, setelah kau menanam benihmu diperut calon istrimu barulah kau boleh pergi! Wessex bukan kerajaan kecil, dan aku tidak muda lagi. Waktuku tidak banyak! Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai pewaris takhtaku, jadi aku ingin kau tetap hidup sampai masa itu tiba!"

Dan sang raja tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia berbalik dan pergi. Toneri kali ini tidak mengejarnya. Ia hanya menatap kepergian ayahnya dalam kebisuan. Ayahnya telah menjabat sebagai raja selama masa mudanya. Walau ia tidak memiliki pengalaman saat baru menjabat, tapi kerajaan berada dalam masa yang terbaik selama kepemimpinannya. Toneri mengakui bahwa ayahnya sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi. Sekarang bahkan ia menderita gangguan jantung yang parah. Toneri menghela napas berat. tangannya sebenarnya gatal ingin menghabisi para penyusup dari timur itu tapi dia rasa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah hal yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Pemukiman. Semua orang saling pandang dengan bersemangat dari atas bukit. Inilah saatnya, mereka akan menjarah. Pemukiman orang-orang disana sangat berbeda dengan yang di Kattegat. Kattegat terdiri dari beberapa desa, satu lahan pertanian diisi dua sampai tiga pondok, hanya bagian pusat kotanya yang diisi oleh tempat penginapan, kedai minuman, rumah-rumah penduduk kecil, dan rumah besar damyo. Tapi disini, rumah-rumah yang berjejer hampir sama besar dengan rumah damyo. Hampir semua bangunannya bertingkat dua, rumah bertingkat dua seperti ini sudah terbilang sangat mewah di Kattegat.

Naruto dan teman-temannya berdiri di atas bukit mengawasi pemukiman itu dari sana. Ada sebuah gerbang besar yang menjadi pembatas, tapi selebihnya tempat itu terlihat bersih dari pengawal ataupun prajurit. Ini terlalu mudah.

"Kita tidak membunuh yang tidak berdaya." Naruto memperingati teman-temannya. "Selebihnya ambil apapun yang bisa kalian bawa."

Kawanan itu bersorak keras, lalu menyerbu turun dari bukit langsung menuju ke tembok kayu setinggi tiga meter. Mereka melempar tali yang ujungnya diikatkan tongkat besi, memastikan tongkat itu tersangkut di sela tembok, lalu mulai memanjat dalam kesunyian. Ketika dua orang telah berpijak di dalam pemukiman ia membukakan gerbang untuk teman-temannya.

Lonceng berbunyi dari atas menara. Seseorang menyadari keberadaan mereka dan memberikan peringatan kepada semua warga. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Apa yang bisa dilakukan warga sipil itu pada orang-orang berkekuatan layaknya binatang seperti mereka selain bersembunyi? Dalam hitungan detik orang-orang berlarian kembali memasuki rumahnya, mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela rapat-rapat.

Tapi itu terlalu terlambat. Kawanan telah menyebar, memasuki rumah demi rumah, mengambil barang-barang yang mereka inginkan. Ada banyak emas, para warga itu menyimpan emas di rumahnya. Semakin megah dan besar rumahnya, semakin besar kemungkinan penghuninya memiliki emas. Naruto berjalan menyusuri rumah demi rumah. Ada satu tempat yang ingin didatanginya. Pengembara itu telah memberitahunya, ada satu tempat dimana batu-batu permata diolah dan dibuat, menjadi benda murni yang luar biasa indah.

Ia menatap tulisan-tulisan yang tertera dipapan, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu apa bacanya. Kemudian ia menemukan satu tempat, tempat dimana seorang pria tengah bersembunyi dengan ketakutan dibawa kolong meja tokonya. Naruto masuk ke dalam toko itu, tempat itu benar-benar berantakan. Tapi ia melihat batu-batu permata yang belum diolah di dalam lemari. Naruto membuka lemari itu, ada banyak kotak disana. ia mengambil semua kotak lalu menjejerkannya di atas meja. Meja yang sama yang digunakan sang pemilik toko untuk bersembunyi. Naruto membuka satu persatu kotak itu, ia tersenyum penuh kepuasan ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak. Cincin dengan permata berwarna –warni yang berkilauan. Sempurna. Ia memasang semuanya ke jarinya, mengangkatnya ke atas cahaya. Benda-benda itu berkilau dengan indah, membuat Naruto bingung. Ia hanya butuh satu. Maka Naruto berjongkok, dan membuat sang pria yang tengah bersembunyi dibawah meja langsung berjengit ketakutan.

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, membuat gerakan seperti menghitung dengan menunjuk cincin di jarinya satu persatu. " _Yang paling bagus?"_ Ia bertanya dengan bahasa asing yang kaku.

Pria itu gemetar ketakutan ia melirik pedang Naruto yang kini tengah di jepit Naruto dengan asal di ketiaknya. Dan dengan perlahan ia menunjuk satu cincin yang berada di jari manis Naruto. Cincin dengan batu berlian hitam, jika diperhatikan baik-baik warnanya terlihat seperti kebiruan. Naruto tersenyum menepuk kepala sang pria dengan puas. Ia melepas yang lain dan mempertahankan cincin yang ditunjuk tadi di jari manisnya.

" _Terima kasih"_ Katanya lalu ia mengeluarkan botol minum dari kantungnya. Itu anggur yang dibawanya dari Kattegat. Ia menyodorkannya ke sang pria, tapi pria itu malah mundur ketakutan. Naruto tertawa, alih-alih memberikannya, ia melemparkannya ke kaki sang pria. Kemudian Naruto pergi.

Torune melihat sesuatu yang lain di salah satu rumah di tempat itu. Ada mata hijauh bulat yang mengintip dari dalam jendela. Asalnya dari rumah kayu tingkat dua yang paling besar. Torune bergerak mendekati pintu rumah itu, memutar kenopnya yang jelas terkunci. Mata itu kembali meliriknya dari jendela, mata yang indah, dan Torune semakin penasaran. Ia menendang pintu itu dengan kuat. Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan seseorang didalam rumah tiba-tiba berteriak ketakutan. Teriakan melengking dan tinggi.

Makhluk itu bukan seorang pria, Torune mengetahuinya saat ia melihatnya. Rambut ikal coklat yang panjang, mata hijau dengan bulu lentik nan indah, tubuh pendek, dan punggung yang kecil. Dia adalah… seorang wanita!

Torune tidak dapat mempercayainya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang wanita. Ada wanita di kota ini! Dan mereka sangat cantik! Mengagumkan, seperti bidadari. Wanita itu memeluk seorang bocah laki-laki kecil. Ia mundur saat Torune mendekatinya. Matanya memancarkan ketakutkan dan kengerian. Kemudian seseorang mencoba menyerang Torune dari belakang, mengangkat sebuah kursi kayu dan bermaksud menghantamkannya ke kepala Torune. Tapi Torune terlalu gesit dan telah menyadari keberadaan sang pria sedetik ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu Torune telah lebih dulu berbalik dan menghantamkan kapaknya ke lehar sang pria, membuat darah muncrat ke mana-mana.

Wanita itu berteriak dan sang bocah laki-laki menjerit, meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Torune. Bocah itu berlari ke sisi ruangan yang lain, tapi langsung berhenti ketika sadar bahwa sang ibu tidak mengikutinya. Wanita itu menangis sambil menatap pria yang tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia menangkup mulutnya dengan tangan sementara rambutnya yang halus berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya.

Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan wanita itu bagaikan godaan bagi Torune. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia bergairah, ingin _mating_ dengan perempuan itu. Torune mendekati wanita itu lagi, dan dengan tubuh gemetar wanita itu berusaha berlari mengikuti putranya. Gerakan yang terlalu lambat, karena Torune meraih tangannya dengan mudah, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di muka pintu. Teriakan wanita itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia hanya butuh sedetik untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Ia menyambar lengan Torune berusaha untuk menahannya. "Lepaskan dia!" Perintahnya.

Tapi Torune malah menghentakkannya mundur, ia tidak mendengarkannya. Matanya terlanjur berkilat penuh nafsu. Ia mendorong wanita itu ke atas meja lalu mulai merobek pakaiannya. Wanita itu berteriak berusaha menendang-nendang Torune. Tapi Torune meletakkan kapaknya ke leher sang wanita, berusaha untuk memaksanya untuk diam. Di dekat tangga, sang bocah kecil mulai menangis ketakutan, memanggil-manggil nama ibunya.

Sasuke berdecih, habis kesabaran. Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya, hanya ingin membuat pria besar itu melepaskan sang wanita. Sasuke menusuk Torune di punggungnya. Pria itu langsung meraung kesakitan dan roboh ke lantai. Sasuke menarik sang wanita dan setengah menyeretnya kembali ke putranya.

"Masuk ke kamar dan kunci pintunya." Sasuke berkata. Ia tahu wanita itu tidak mengerti bahasanya, tapi gerakan tangan Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuatnya paham. Wanita itu mengangguk lalu menarik anaknya ke lantai dua. Saat Sasuke memastikan mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci, sesuatu yang kuat menghantam kepalanya dari belakang.

Sasuke terhuyung menabrak lemari yang penuh barang perkakas. Ia terjatuh bersama lemari itu dengan bunyi memekakan telinga. Saat ia berbalik ia melihat Torune mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi tepat ke wajahnya.

Sasuke berputar ke samping menghindarinya. Ia menendang pria itu dengan bunyi bugh keras, membuat pria besar itu terlempar menghancurkan meja. Dengan gesit Sasuke bangkit dan mengayunkan pedangnya tapi Torune berhasil menangkis serangannya. Sasuke berusaha menyerangnya lagi tapi kembali gagal, Torune menghindar dan langsung mengarahkan pukulan sikunya ke hidung Sasuke.

"Sial!" Sasuke merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Torune memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mencengkram belakang kepala Sasuke dan menumbukkan wajahnya ke tembok dengan keras berkali-kali. Sasuke merasakan kesadarannya berkurang. Darah mengucur keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya denganmu kalau begitu!" Kata Torune, seraya membalik tubuh Sasuke yang limbung. Ia membuka tali celana Sasuke lalu menariknya turun. "Lihat aku _princess!"_ Ia menengadahkan kepala Sasuke ke wajahnya, bermaksud menciumnya.

Dan mata Sasuke berkilat, penuh kemarahan. Ia menendang selangkangan Torune dengan lututnya dan langsung menyambar pisau kecil di ikat pinggangnya. Kemudian ia menusuk Torune tepat di dadanya. Tusukan yang dalam dan menyobek.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pernah memanggilku _princess_!" Sasuke berbisik penuh kebencian.

Mata Torune terbelalak: teror, _shock,_ keterkejutan bergabung menjadi satu. Tangannya berusaha keras menggapai-gapai Sasuke, tapi tubuh Sasuke agak sulit di jangkau dan ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berarti pada pemuda raven itu. Sasuke menusuk Torune semakin dalam, mengoyak bagian dalam organ tubuh pemuda besar itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Sasuke menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah, menunduk menatap Torune yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara terompet dari kawanannya, menggaung keras diseluruh pemukiman. Sasuke menarik pisaunya dari tubuh Torune dan langsung keluar tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

Ada banyak emas di dalam karung. Kawanan tertawa-tawa saat mengangkat karung-karung itu. Semuanya berjalan kembali ke perahu. Naruto berjalan bersama Shikamaru menggotong tiang perak yang diikat dengan ikat pinggangnya sendiri. Sasuke muncul dari balik rumah warga bergabung bersama yang lain. Ia berjalan dalam diam dengan wajah mengeras. Saat mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju kapalnya Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kawanannya. Ada yang hilang.

"Dimana Torune?" Sahut Naruto seraya melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada seluruh teman-temannya. Semua orang langsung berhenti memeriksa sekeliling.

"Aku membunuhnya." Kata Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Kau membunuhnya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke seakan-akan ia salah dengar.

Sasuke masih tidak berbalik. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Naruto berseru.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto. "Karena ia berusaha memperkosaku." Jelasnya.

Naruto terdiam, terlihat sedang mencerna ucapan Sasuke. lalu dengan perlahan ia kembali bertanya. "Apa ada orang yang melihatmu?"

Sasuke mengingat sang wanita dan putranya. Tapi ia tidak mau melibatkan mereka, maka ia memilih menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Ini kabar buruk untuknya. "Sangat disayangkan." Katanya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kawanannya dengan marah, "dan kemana saja kalian!" semburnya seraya kembali berjalan dengan menggotong peraknya.

Tapi kematian Torune sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan kebahagiaan teman-temannya. Mereka mengangkat barang curiannya dengan riang dan berjalan menuju kapal. Saat mereka sampai di pantai, ada sekitar tiga puluh orang prajurit tengah berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka. Dengan pakaian dan senjata lengkap, berbaris membentuk sepuluh barisan. Semuanya pada posisi siaga.

Naruto memerhatikan sang pemimpin telah kembali dengan membawa bala bantuan. Semua kawanan meletakkan barang-barangnya ke tanah dan dengan kompak mengeluarkan senjatanya. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Lalu komandan dari para prajurit tiba-tiba berteriak,

"Pemanah ke depan!"

Sontak para pemanah berlari ke depan, memasang ancang-ancang, menarik busurnya, dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Naruto berdecih, _mood_ nya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Ia menatap sang komandan tajam, seharusnya ia membuhnya tadi.

"Perisasi!" Naruto juga berteriak. Semua orang langsung membentuk barisan, menyusun perisai-perisai ke depan dan atas mereka, membentuk benteng perlindungan.

Sang komandang kemudian berteriak lagi dan panah-panah berterbangan menghantam dinding perisai. Serangan itu sama sekali tidak melukai mereka. Tapi kemudian perintah kedua diteriakkan dan para prajurit mulai menyerang, menyerbu dengan berapi-api.

"Berdiri!"

Kawanan berdiri dengan serempak, beberepa detik kemudian dua kubu itu saling berbenturan. Naruto dengan kawanannya dalam posisi bertahan dan para prajurit dalam posisi menyerang. Tombak-tombak dihunuskan berusaha menembus benteng perisai itu. Satu tombak hampir mengenai Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menangkapnya, lalu menyahut, "buka!" dua pemegang perisai dikanan kirinya membuka, sementara Sasuke menunduk dan Yagura yang bertugas sebagai pemanah, melepaskan busurnya yang langsung mengenai leher sang pemegang tombak.

Para kawanan mulai mendorong mundur para prajurit dari balik perisai. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan pertahanan perisainya dan mulai menyerang dengan bar-bar. Kekuatan dan kegesitan yang jauh lebih besar dari para prajurit itu.

.

.

Hamura menggebrak meja dengan murka. Kemarahannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ketika prajuritnya kembali dengan membawa berita kekalahan, ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi kenapa begitu sulit mengalahkan para pria yang jumlahnya hanya belasan itu!

"Bagaimana bisa kau kalah!"

"Yang mulia, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang-orang yang bertempur seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar kuat. Kita bukan tandingan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang jahat dalam tatapan mata mereka, rasa ketidaktakutan akan kematian."

Hamura duduk di kursinya, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia menatap para dewan dan sang komandan yang sama-sama terlihat kebingungan. Ia menarik napas berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Siapa sebenarnya mereka ini?"

"Kami menangkap dua orang yang bertugas menjaga perahu. Kami tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi mereka menunjuk ke arah utara."

"Jadi mereka orang utara." Hamura menyimpulkan. Ia seperti berada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya, Yang mulia, mereka juga menyebutkan satu nama," Pandangan Hamura kembali tertanam ke sang komandan. "satu nama: Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

Perjalanan kembali ke Kattegat terasa dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari pada saat mereka pergi. Semua orang berpesta, menatap barang hasil rampokannya dengan bahagia. Beberapa diantara mereka telah mengantungi beberapa emas di sakunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto duduk bersama Shikamaru. Jemarinya bergerak menatap cincin dengan batu berlian hitamnya. Ia mengangkatnya ke atas langit ke arah matahari. Batu itu berkilau dengan sangat indah. Ia tersenyum sumringah kali ini berganti mengerahkan cincin itu ke arah pemuda raven yang duduk menyepi di bagian belakang kapal. Terlihat tidak menikmati kebahagian yang dialami seluruh penghuni kapal itu.

"Damyo tidak akan senang." Shikamaru juga salah satu orang yang tidak terlalu menikmati.

"Tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengelap permatanya dengan bajunya.

"Damyo akan membunuhnya." Shikamaru mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

Senyum Naruto sedikit menghilang. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa, kesucian submissive dilindungi oleh hukum yang kuat. Torune bersalah, dia pantas mati."

"Tapi tidak ada saksi." Shikamaru masih bersikeras. "tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan perkataan Sasuke. Aku juga tidak yakin padanya. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, Sasuke membenci Torune. Dia terus menatapnya selama—"

"Kita semua membenci Torune!" Sergah Naruto tajam. Ia memberikan tatapan memperingati pada Shikamaru. "Dengar, walaupun Sasuke mengatakan kebohongan sekalipun aku akan tetap mempercayainya. Mengerti?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tersinggung. Ia beranjak lalu bergabung dengan Kankuro. Sambil menatap pemuda blonde itu dari jauh, ia merasakan aliran kemarahan di dalam hatinya. Rasa cemburu ini, lama-lama berubah menjadi kebencian yang dalam.

Di tempat Kankuro, para dominan sedang mengobrol dengan penuh antusias.

"Dia punya pinggang yang begitu langsing, punggungnya juga kecil dan dadanya…" Kazuma meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menghayalkan sosok yang ditemuinya tadi. "besar."

"Jadi wanita benar-benar ada!" Chouji menjentikkan jemarinya, seakan-akan dia sudah menduga hal itu. "Sayang aku tidak menemukan mereka tadi, sepertinya jumlah mereka tidak terlalu banyak."

"Ya dan seperti yang diceritakan para leluhur kita, mereka sangat cantik. Rambut mereka panjang dengan mata hitam yang bulat, mereka adalah jelmaan dari bidadari. Sayang sekali tidak ada makhluk seperti mereka di Kattegat."

"Tapi kita punya submissive yang tidak kalah di Kattegat." Sergah Kankuro. "Kalau aku lebih tertarik pada submissive, mereka lebih kuat dan bisa diandalkan." Ia melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya.

"Itukan karena kau tidak melihat wanita itu langsung!" Kazuma masih belum mau kalah.

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan?" Shino menatap Kazuma dengan penasaran.

"Aku?" Kazuma terlihat sedikit bingung, "tentu saja aku menyuruhnya bersembunyi di dalam lemari agar tidak bertemu dengan bajingan seperti kalian."

"Ck, kau sialan!" Sembur Chouji.

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku melakukan apa? mendekatinya? Aku sudah menikah tahu! Aku mencintai Sora dan sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayah!"

"Ujung-ujungnya kau memilih istrimu juga kan?" Shino berkata dengan nada mengejek. Dan Lee tertawa.

"Itu sudah jelas!" Kazuma tidak terima. "Makanya kalian cepat-cepat menikah supaya mengerti, dasar bocah."

Kankuro mendengus, ia lagi-lagi melirik Shikamaru disisinya. Tapi pemuda itu terlalu fokus ke tempat lain hingga tidak menyadari pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap Naruto yang kini tengah mendekati pemuda raven. Mata Shikamaru menggambarkan kecemburuan yang besar. Kankuro tersenyum getir. Ah, rumit sekali kisah cintanya.

Kattegat telah penuh dengan hiruk pikuk sambutan saat perahu merapat ke dermaga. Mereka semua turun satu persatu sambil menggotong karung harta karunnya. Bersorak bersama anak dan istrinya dengan riang sambil memamerkan emas-emasnya. Beberapa susah payah keluar dari keramaian. Tujuan mereka adalah damyo yang telah menunggu dengan tidak sabar di dekat dermaga.

"Kau berhasil?" Danzo bertanya pada Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu melemparkan sekantung emas perhiasan ke kaki danzo. Salah satu pengawal damyo, fuu mengambilnya dan memeriksanya. Saat ia mengeluarkan satu genggam emas ke wajah Danzo, pria tua itu mengangguk penuh kepuasan.

"Kau hebat." Pujinya. "Kau membuktikan kata-katamu, Uzumaki."

Naruto menyeringai, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. "Terima kasih, tuan."

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Danzo mengedarkan pandangannya ke para kawanan.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Pemuda raven itu hanya menatap lurus ke hamparan rumput, seperti terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kami tiba di wessex, bertempur dengan sekitar dua puluh prajurit pengawas. Kemudian kami kembali mendapat halangan saat akan kembali ke perahu, empat orang kami terbunuh dalam perang."

Danzo mengangguk mengerti. Ia hampir terlihat berduka jika saja matanya tidak sibuk mengerling karung emasnya yang berat dengan rakus lima detik sekali. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan memeriksanya sendiri.

"Tapi dimana anakku?" Ia akhirnya berkata ketika matanya tidak kunjung menemukan putranya.

Semua orang saling tatap, Shikamaru lagi-lagi melirik Sasuke, dan melihat mata Onyx itu bergerak menatap Danzo. Dia membuka mulutnya tapi Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Dia mati." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Pandangan Danzo berubah. "Apa dia mati dalam pertempuran?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap mata pria itu dalam-dalam. "Tidak. Akulah yang membunuhnya."

Kernyitan muncul di wajah Danzo. "Kau…" Suaranya seperti tercekat. "Kau membunuhnya?" Ulangnya.

"Ia mencoba memperkosa Sasuke, seorang submissive. Itulah kenapa aku membunuhnya."

Sasuke terbelalak menatap Naruto. Ia ingin menentang ucapannya. Naruto berbohong. Dirinyaah yang membunuh Torune. Tapi ia terkejut dengan ketenangan yang terpancar di wajah pemuda blonde itu. Sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan atau minimal kedipan kecil karena telah mengatakan kebohongan. Anehnya, ketenangan Naruto ini membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya bahwa pemuda itu bisa mengatasinya.

"Kau bilang kau membunuh putraku, karena dia mencoba memperkosa seorang submissive," Danzo berusaha keras mencerna ucapan Naruto. Guncangan batinnya terlihat jelas pada pancaran matanya, "Dan kau pikir aku akan memercayaimu begitu saja?" matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Torune! Aku tahu kau berniat membunuhnya karena dia adalah mata-mataku! Aku tahu kau adalah tipe pemberontak yang tetap akan pergi berlayar ke barat walau aku tidak mengizinkanmu! Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah anak sialan!" Dia meludah ke tanah. "Apa yang kalian tunggu! Tangkap dia!" Ia memerintah pengawalnya.

Danzo pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan marah. Sementara lima orang pengawal langsung bergerak maju, menyerobot kerumunan dan menangkap Naruto.

Teman-teman Naruto langsung menunjukkan perlawanan. Shikamaru mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan Sasuke menyambar lengan Naruto berusaha untuk mempertahankan pria itu. Kankuro telah memasang sabitnya ke leher salah satu pengawal yang akan membawa Naruto pergi. Chouji berusaha mematahkan leher orang yang menghalaunya. Semuanya menjadi kacau balau, saat para pengawal tetap ngotot membawa Naruto pergi.

"Kalian tidak akan menang walau melawan." Fuu yang berdiri tenang ditempatnya memperingati yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya. "Kankuro lepaskan dia." Dia memerintah Kankuro.

Semuanya langsung berhenti melawan, dan ke tiga pengawal membawa Naruto pergi mengikuti jejak Danzo. Sementara dua pengawal lainnya menahan kawanan agar tetap ditempatnya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah, bermaksud menembus pengawal itu dan membebaskan Naruto, tapi Shikamaru menahannya, memberikan tatapan peringatan padanya. Seakan berkata, ' _mereka akan memperlaku_ _kan Naruto lebih buruk, jika kau menimbulkan masalah baru lagi!'_

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat, pandangannya nanar saat melihat siluet pemuda blonde itu menghilang ke balik kegelapan. Tepatnya ke tempat dimana ruang bawah tanah damyo berada, penjara.

.

.

.

-Tbc-

Chapter dua UP! #lemes

Hmm kayaknya banyak yang salah paham ya, dichapter kemarin itu Midory nulis 'menurunkan panahnya' bukan 'melepaskan panahnya' jadi disitu Naruto nggak dipanah.

 **Kitsune Syhufellrs** : Hm tapi alpha omega disini lebih kayak gelar, loh ya. Alpha omega kan biasanya genrenya supernatural atau fantasy, tapi yang ini nggak.

 **Aicinta** : Waduh Love and sex, bulan puasa, #nelenludah

 **Kuro Rozu LA** : Naru tuh kayak pengangguran yang pengen lamar kembang desa, tapi minder.

 **Sasofi No Danna** : Tonure itu dominan, badan gede kayak gitu gak pantas jadi submissive hihihi

 **hedictator** : Aduh Midory malu banget, iya midory salah itu harusnya submissive bukan submassive makasih udah dikasih tahu. Midory udah edit semua.

 **Ruth nana** : Salam kenal dek Midory juga suka banget sama NaruSasu

 **Sora** : pernah nonton ya? Vikings?

 **yassir2374** : Tonure bukan Toneri, bukan OC kok, di filler dia adalah anak angkatnya Danzo. Aslinya pake topeng di mata, rada aneh emang, tapi anggap aja disini dia nggak pake topeng. Midory sebenarnya terlalu malas mendeskripsikan wajah setiap karakter #plak

 **CorvusOnyx** : Sasu keliatan kecil? Kok bisa? Diimajinasi Midory tinggi dia nggak jauh beda dari Naru, beda lima centi lah. Midory bilang Naruto menjulang karena pertumbuhannya yang luar biasa cepat.

 **SuzyOnix** : Umur Naru sama kayak Sasu, dua puluh tiga

 **.1** : hahaha namamu emang agak menipu. #peluk btw bagian mananya yang bikin bingung?

 **LKCTJ94** : Nggak OC, tonure itu salah satu karakter di Naruto. Iya Shikamaru uke, sekali-sekalilah. Midory emang perlu submissive yang tampangnya mirip dominan.

 **Khioneizys** : Kattegat, iya nyata pada zamannya. Vikings itu tv series sejarah

 **InspiritWoohyunI** : Ah, thank you!

 **askasufa** : Zaman pertengahan kali ya, midory sebenarnya nggak mau terpaku pada zaman sih anggap aja mereka di dunia mereka sendiri. makasih atas semangatnya.

 **Narusasu 4 ever** : huweee sabar ya, untuk lanjutin the beast midory nungguin mood datang dulu. Midory publish ini soalnya mood midory gak dateng-dateng sih

 **eL Donghae** : waduh, kalau sasu jadi cewek, mungkin dia akan menjadi cewek yang sangat mengerikan.

 **suira seans** : Coba nonton Vikings pasti langsung dapat gambaran wkwkwk

Midory gak balas semua, takutkanya malah jadi spoiler, dan yang minta lanjut midory udah lanjut nih YEY! Makasih ya atas komentar positifnya, Midory sebenarnya nggak keberatan dapat kritikan. Jadi nggak usah malu ataupun merasa nggak enak, keluarkan aja hal-hal aneh atau yang menurut kalian maksa dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi thanks to:

.12, Kitsune Syhufellrs, aicinta, Kuro Rozu LA, Guest, Aishi Ryo, oka, Sasofi No Danna, .777, .1, nelsonthen52, hedictator, InspiritWoohyunI, Uchiha Iggyland, yassir2374, CorvusOnyx, dekdes, Call me mink, Tomoyo to Kudo, xsuke, Kirei Yuki, SuzyOnix, iloyalty1, ItachiDeidara, .vikink, LKCTJ94, Oranyellow-chan, Tobi ChukaChuka, Khioneizys, EdyBrrr, askasufa, Naminamifrid, Ruth nana, daNNa lj, Sora, Lhanddvhianyynarvers, ByunBaekie, eL Donghae, suira seans, Anggi736, Guest, sasUKE kim, Kim Tria, -reaon-, Narusasu 4 ever, Yuki Jaeger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Insptiration: Vikings Remake, NaruSasu version**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T+**

 **Sedikit keterangan:**

 **Damyo = Penguasa Kattegat**

 **Alpha = Dominan terkuat. Persyaratan mutlak untuk menjadi seorang damyo.**

 **Omega = Submissive, istri dari Alpha. Kekuasaannya tepat berada dibawah Damyo.**

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **.**

 **The Rare One**

(Chapter 3)

.

By Midory Spring

.

.

WARNING: OOC, YAOI, TYPO, MPREG

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Seorang pria berjalan di tengah malam. Sambil menutupi kepala dengan tudung jubahnya, ia melewati hiruk pikuk keramaian di kota Kattegat. Pria itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah besar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sebuah rumah kayu dua lantai dengan dua orang pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Saat pria itu berjalan mendekat, seorang pengawal menahannya.

"Buka tudungmu." Perintahnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya di dalam." Balas suara yang tidak asing.

Sang pengawal saling tatap dengan pengawal lainnya, mempertimbangkan. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama mengangguk lalu membukakan pintu agar orang itu bisa masuk.

Sang damyo sedang duduk di kursi singgasanahnya, menatap lurus ke satu-satunya sumber penerangan, sebuah perapian pualam indah yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mata Danzo berpindah ke tempat lain ketika mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan kini orang yang ditunggunya itu tengah berjalan dalam langkah panjang dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Danzo tersenyum saat orang itu membuka tudungnya.

"Pengawalmu mengatakan kau ingin bicara denganku." Shikamaru berkata, mengisi kesunyian.

Danzo menatap Shikamaru dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Lalu seakan puas dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, ia berdiri dan bergerak mendekati Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam." Katanya lembut.

Ia membawa Shikamaru ke ruangan lain, ruangan yang lebih kecil, tapi lebih hangat, terang, dan akrab. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di depan meja. Fuu, pengawal terbaik Danzo, berdiri tepat disisi kirinya, mengawasi Shikamaru lewat mata elangnya.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu Shikamaru?" Tawar Danzo.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, tuan." Tolak pemuda itu.

Walau begitu, Danzo tetap menuangkan segelas anggur terbaiknya untuk Shikamaru.

"Aku memanggilmu, karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Danzo di sela-sela kegiatannya menuangkan anggur. "Aku telah melakukan penelitian kecil tentangmu. Dan jujur aku terkejut dengan keterampilanmu. Kau seorang jenius."

Shikamaru hanya diam, menunggu pokok penting dari pembicaraan Danzo. Ia sebenarnya sangat heran ketika salah satu pengawal Danzo mendatangi rumahnya, menyampaikan kabar bahwa sang damyo memanggilnya secara pribadi. Shikamaru jelas tidak dekat dengan Danzo, ia bahkan tidak pernah punya urusan dengannya. Jadi ketika sang penguasa Kattegat memanggilnya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini ia merasa was-was tapi juga penasaran.

"Ku rasa itulah sebabnya Naruto berteman denganmu. Memastikan orang terpintar di Kattegat berada disisinya. Pemuda yang licik."

Ekspresi Shikamaru sedikit berubah. "Naruto bukan orang seperti—"

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa seorang dominan mau berteman dengan seorang submissive tanpa alasan yang mengutungkan, bukan?" Danzo menyeringai licik. "Aku tahu, tentu saja, karena aku sendiri adalah seorang dominan." Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Fuu, "benarkan Fuu?"

"Ya, tuan." Jawab Fuu.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu memanggilku ke sini?" Shikamaru setengah mendelik pada Danzo. Ia tidak suka dengan cara orang itu memandang hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Alasan yang sama mengapa Naruto menjagamu disisinya." Danzo berkata sambil menangkupkan tangannya ke atas meja. Matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan misterius. "Aku ingin kau dipihakku Shikamaru. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Anda membutuhkan bantuanku?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang diperlukan oleh seorang penguasa Kattegat pada orang biasa sepertinya.

"Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk menikah?" Danzo tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan, "kau sudah dalam usia yang sangat matang untuk menikahkan?"

"Bisakah kita berbicara langsung ke intinya saja?" Shikamaru tidak suka hal pribadinya di ungkit-ungkit. Dan dia juga terlalu bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Danzo. Mata gelap yang penuh kelicikan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibacanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ingin kau menjadi saksiku untuk menjatuhkannya." Kata Danzo cepat. "Persidangan akan dilaksankan dua hari lagi, dia membunuh putraku, satu-satunya keturunanku. Aku ingin dia di hukum mati."

Shikamaru menatap Danzo dalam-dalam. Kernyitan muncul di dahinya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengkhianati Naruto?"

"Mengkhianati?" Danzo mengulang perkataan Shikamaru dengan nada keberatan. "Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dialah yang membunuh putraku kan? Aku hanya ingin hukuman yang pantas demi mendiang putraku!" Danzo tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit emosi. Tangannya gemetar saat mengambil gelas anggurnya. Ia meneguknya sampai habis. Dan saat ia meletakkannya kembali ke meja, suaranya kembali terdengar tenang. "Dan sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau menjadi submissiveku. Menikahlah denganku dan jadilah seorang Omega."

Shikamaru tertegun. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Otak cerdasnya tidak mampu mencerna perkataan Danzo. Apa orang ini sudah mabuk? Dia menawarinya menjadi seorang Omega?

"Sekarang aku butuh keturunan, dan menurutku tidak ada orang yang lebih baik daripada dirimu." Danzo melanjutkan. "aku tahu kau seorang submissive yang special, aku tahu para dominan bodoh itu tidak bisa melihatnya dalam dirimu. Tapi aku tidak bodoh, aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Omega. Tempat itu telah lama kosong semenjak istriku mati."

"Aku…" Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia masih merasa bahwa Danzo benar-benar sudah mabuk. Omega _?_ Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Shikamaru tentang dirinya yang menjadi seorang Omega. Walau submissive lain memimpikannya, tapi untuk Shikamaru itu sangat konyol.

Tapi Danzo menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya sekarang tidak sama dengan senyuman dingin yang biasa digunakannya saat di pesta perayaan manapun. Shikamaru mulai merasa ngeri dan tidak nyaman, ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari Danzo tapi pria itu menolak melepaskannya, ia menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Mereka tidak akan memandangmu sebelah mata lagi jika kau jadi Omega. Tidakkah kau merasa jengah diperlakukan seperti itu?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Kata-kata Danzo menusuk hatinya, begitu tepat sasaran. Ya, dia memang sedikit jengah dengan cara para dominan memperlakukannya. Biasanya para dominan selalu memperlakukan para submissive secara khusus, bagai barang mahal yang harus dilindungi. Sedangkan Shikamaru selalu diperlakukan seperti seorang teman dominan lainnya, tidak ada perbedaan, walau ia sebenarnya seorang submissive. Para dominan bahkan tidak ragu untuk memuji submissive lain dihadapannya dan membandingkannya dengan dirinya. Shikamaru memang selalu bersikap tidak perduli, tapi lama-kelamaan dia letih juga diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu." Kata Shikamaru. Ia berpaling, tidak mau menatap wajah Danzo. Dia takut sang damyo membaca apa yang dipikirkannya lewat matanya.

"Jangan bohong." Balas Danzo sambil mendengus. "Naluri seorang submissive sangat kuat. Kalian sangatlah perasa."

Shikamaru menahan napas, berusaha menahan emosi yang bangkit di dadanya. Rasa kesal karena diabaikan oleh para dominan, terus menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

Melihat kediaman Shikamaru, Danzo tersenyum licik, ia tahu ia sudah menyinggung tempat yang tepat. "Seorang omega… kau tahu seberapa diinginkannya tempat itu?"

Menjadi Omega adalah tawaran tertinggi yang bisa diberikan kepada submissive. Tapi Shikamaru masih bersikeras untuk menolak. "Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai."

"Si Uzumaki itu?" Tebak Danzo. Shikamaru tidak menyangkalnya."Kau pikir dia akan melihatmu sebagai seorang submissive, kau pikir dia akan mencintaimu?"

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit lagi. Naruto? mencintainya? Bahkan di dalam mimpipun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pria itu terlalu mencintai Sasuke. Walaupun dirinyalah yang selalu berada disisinya, membantunya mencapai ambisinya, pada akhirnya Naruto akan memilih Sasuke menjadi submissivenya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa! Kenapa harus ada Sasuke di dunia ini!

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memberikan keturunan padaku Shikamaru. Tapi aku perlu jaminan bahwa kau benar-benar dipihakku. Bersaksilah untukku, bersaksilah bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kebohongan. Putraku dibunuh—"

"Bukan Naruto yang membunuh putramu." Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata. Ia bisa merasakan kebencian menguasai dirinya. kebencian akan pemuda raven itu. "Uchiha Sasukelah yang membunuhnya. Dia membencinya, putramu, aku melihatnya hampir membunuhnya saat di kapal. Dan ketika kami akan kembali, dia muncul dan mengatakan bahwa ia hampir diperkosa dan akhirnya membunuh Tonure untuk membela diri." Bibir Shikamaru bergetar saat ia mengatakannya. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Jika ada orang yang pantas mati itu adalah Sasuke. Dia tidak punya saksi, dia tidak bisa membuktikan kata-katanya. Naruto hanyalah pemuda idiot yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke."

"Aku mengerti." Danzo mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Naruto mencintainya."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Danzo. Ekspresinya penuh dengan luka saat ia mengangguk.

"Jika kau ingin aku bersaksi di pihakmu, aku akan mengatakan hal itu di persidangan nanti. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa berkelit karena ini adalah kebenaran."

Danzo terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Pria itu hanya sedang cemburu dan berusaha melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada saingannya. Dia jelas tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang submissive yang berhasil mengalahkan putranya. Putranya tidak selemah itu. Dia jelas tidak begitu perduli dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak disukainya adalah Naruto. Tapi walau dia seorang Damyo, penguasa Kattegat, dan juga seorang Alpha, dominan terkuat, ia tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya untuk membunuh seseorang. Hukum tetap hukum, walau dia adalah pemimpin tipe otoriter, ada satu hukum di Kattegat yang tidak bisa ia langgar. Hukum perlindungan submissive, Kattegat akan kacau jika ia berani bermain-main dengan hukum itu.

Danzo tidak bodoh, dia juga orang yang cerdas, secerdas Shikamaru dan jauh lebih berpengalaman. Dia rasa masih ada jalan untuk melumpuhkan Naruto. Ia merasa resah dengan keberadaan pemuda itu. Orang-orang mulai memandang Naruto dengaan hormat setelah keberhasilannya menjarah barat. Itu tidak baik bagi posisinya sebagai seorang Damyo.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengatakannya sesuai pandanganmu." Kata Danzo akhirnya. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut saat membelai tangan Shikamaru. "Tapi aku ingin kita menikah secepat mungkin."

Shikamaru menatap tangannya yang digenggam Danzo, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi pria itu. Dia jelas bukan dominan yang diinginkannya. Dia sudah sangat tua, tapi dia seorang Damyo Alpha, menikah dengannya akan menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai seorang Omega. Posisi Omega berada di bawah Alpha tapi ia punya suara jika ingin menentang sang Alpha sendiri. Omega punya kekuasaan yang besar.

Jika Shikamaru menolak tawaran Danzo, kemungkinan besar Naruto akan dilepaskan. Dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Naruto pasti akan segera melamar Sasuke. Shikamaru jelas tidak cukup kuat untuk melihat hal itu. Tidak, Shikamaru tidak akan rela memberikan Naruto pada Sasuke. Dialah yang pantas mendapatkan Naruto. Dan mungkin jika ia menjadi seorang Omega dan memiliki kekuasaan yang besar, dia pasti bisa mendapatkan Naruto.

Rahangnya terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakan. Tapi ia memaksanya, tekadnya sudah sangat bulat. "Kurasa tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menolakmu." Kata Shikamaru dan ia langsung melihat senyuman penuh kepuasan di wajah Danzo.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah pondok kosong di dekat hutan. Biasanya tempat itu dijadikan gudang menyimpan peralatan bertani, berburu, dan beberapa senjata tajam lainnya. Tempat itu juga biasanya dijadikan sebagai tempat tongkrongan bagi para dominan yang bosan. Tidak heran disana tersedia minuman-minuman keras beserta kursi kayu nyaman lengkap dengan mantel-mantel tua yang sengaja di tinggal pemiliknya.

Tapi khusus dua hari ini, tempat itu dijadikan tempat penyembunyian perhiasan dan barang-barang antik lainnya. Beberapa orang yang ikut berlayar ke barat berkumpul di tempat itu, kelihatan lelah dan kebingungan. Rasa bangga yang tadinya membusung di dada mereka karena berhasil menjajah daratan barat kini sirna begitu saja, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang menghisapnya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun.

Sekarang mereka terlihat lemas dan sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat. Malah terkadang mereka tampak was-was jika ada seseorang yang lewat di muka pondok.

"Sesungguhnya aku mengerti mengapa Danzo menangkap Naruto, yang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa dia mengambil semua emas kita?" Chouji telah mengatakan kalimat ini untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil terus mengulang-ngulang hal yang sama.

"Dia tidak punya hak untuk mengambil hak kita! Kita tidak boleh diam saja! Kita harus melawan!" Lanjut Chouji bersemangat. Ia menatap teman-temannya meminta dukungan, tapi semuanya nampak letih dan butuh tidur. Perjalanan ke barat selama seminggu telah menguras habis tenaga mereka, dan mengetahui bahwa hal itu dilakukan tanpa hasil yang imbang, semakin membuat gairah mereka makin terkubur.

Damyo merampas semua emas mereka. Menggeledah rumah demi rumah untuk mengambil harta yang mereka jarah dari barat. Semalaman mereka berusaha menyelundupkan harta mereka ke pondok ini. menyembunyikannya dari para pengawal damyo.

"Ya, lawan saja dia Chouji." Kazuma beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dan tolong ambil emasku kembali darinya."

"Hei, hei tunggu dulu!" Chouji memprotes. "Maksudku kita kalahkan bersama!"

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan." Tantang Kazuma, "pendukungnya hampir setengah dominan disini, kalau kau yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, ayo susun rencana."

"Mustahil." Lee bergumam.

Chouji menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi kayu yang keras. Kursi itu sedikit berderak saat menerima beban tubuhnya yang besarnya dua kali manusia normal. Lee yang duduk disisinya sedikit menyerempet ke kanan agar tidak diduduki.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Lebih baik menunggu sampai Naruto keluar." Kata Lee, ia menawari segelas bir ke Chouji, tapi pria itu -menggeleng. Dia tidak mau mabuk disituasi begini. Bisa-bisa dia tanpa sadar menyerbu rumah damyo dan merampas emasnya dengan paksa. Itu sama saja cari mati.

"Kau yakin dia akan keluar?" Yagura nampak ragu.

Kazuma yang telah mengenakan jubah bulunya, menoleh pada submissive yang masih berusia 18 tahun itu. "Dia tidak punya pilihan, dia harus mengeluarkannya." Katanya.

Yagura masih tidak yakin, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi Naruto membunuh putranya. Dari sikap Danzo yang keras dia pasti tidak akan melepaskan pembunuh putranya begitu saja kan?"

"Sudahlah Yagura, tenang saja." Lee berkata. "Danzo tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Naruto. Untuk kasus yang satu ini ia tidak bisa."

"Yah aku berkata begini karena dia sangat licik." Yagura bersikeras, "kapan kau melihatnya bermain dengan jujur?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Yagura ada benarnya." Chouji manggut-manggut. Ia kemudian melirik Lee, "Sepertinya sudah saatnya damyo diganti."

"Wah Chouji," Celetuk Kazuma. "Jika kau bisa mengalahkannya, kau mungkin bisa menggantikannya menjadi seorang Alpha."

Lee kembali bergumam. "Mustahil!"

Sasuke yang juga ikut dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu, hanya diam saja. Tidak ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka. Pikirannya memang tidak disana, tapi di tempat lain dimana Naruto berada sekarang. Ia membayangkan pemuda blonde itu duduk sendirian di dalam sel tahanan yang gelap dan bau. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya. Naruto berbohong demi dirinya, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda blonde itu melakukannya. Apa untungnya baginya?

"…Oi Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, Kazuma baru saja berteriak padanya. Ia menoleh memandang pria itu.

"Kau maukan bersaksi untuknya?" Kazuma bertanya.

"Itu sudah seharusnyakan?" Ujar Yagura. "Dia kan yang sebenarnya membunuh Torune. Aku tidak mengerti menagapa Naruto berbohong untuk menggantikan dirinya."

"Jawabannya simpel, Yagura." Celetuk Asuma yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan minumannya. "Itu namanya cinta."

Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Asuma, tertegun.

"Sasukekan sahabatnya, dia akan tega sekali jika mengatakan kalau Sasukelah yang membunuhnya. Dia yang membawa kita kesana, dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Kalau aku jadi dia aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Asuma mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sasuke dengan genit, membuat pemuda raven itu kembali berpaling darinya dengan menyesal.

"Pokoknya kita harus merencanakan sesuatu!" Chouji masih belum mau menyerah. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana ahli strategi kita?" Ia menatap sekeliling. Ada satu sahabat yang seharusnya berada bersama mereka sekarang. Tapi semenjak mereka sampai, batang hidungnya tidak pernah kelihatan.

Chouji berpindah ke tempat Kankuro yang sedang berbaring di kursi panjang yang lain. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedang terlelap. Tapi Chouji yang tidak perduli dengan situasi dan kondisi, pergi menghapirinya dan duduk tepat di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Kankuro langsung membuka matanya karena tidak bisa bernapas.

"Dimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Chouji dari atas tubuh Kankuro.

"Mana kutahu!" Balas Kankuro sengit. Ia mendamprat tubuh Chouji yang gemuk. Pria itu sama sekali tidak sadar diri. "Aku tidak melihatnya belakangan ini." Jelasnya seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi. Kantuknya langsung hilang karena ditindih Chouji.

"Apa aku lebih baik ke rumahnya saja ya?' Kankuro menimbang, ia terlihat khawatir.

Bertepatan dengan itu pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung muncul dengan napas ngos-ngosan seakan-akan ia baru saja berlari selama satu jam penuh.

"Kabar buruk!" Shino menatap teman-temannya dengan ngeri. "Shikamaru, ia menikah dengan Danzo!"

Ada keheningan sejenak. Keheningan yang ganjil. Semua orang menatap Shino seakan-akan pria itu sudah gila.

"Kau mabuk ya, Shino?" Tanya Kankuro.

Shino menggeleng dengan tidak sabar. "Ini betulan. Kediaman damyo sedang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Ia merayakannya dengan besar-besaran. Dan aku melihat Shikamaru duduk bersama Damyo. Dia-dia menjadi Omega!"

"Ini betulan ya?" Chouji mulai mempercayai Shino. Dan begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Tapi Kankuro sepertinya masih belum mau mempercayainya.

"Kau pasti salah lihat. Untuk apa Shikamaru menikahi Danzo? Umur mereka berbeda jauh!"

"Aku serius! Kalau kau tidak percaya pergi saja sana ke kota." Tantang Shino.

Tapi Kankuro tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak bangkit dari kursinya. Ia hanya menatap Shino dengan tajam. Sepertinya masih tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah menduganya!" Yagura tiba-tiba berkata."Kan sudah ku katakan pada kalian! Ini trik Danzo untuk menjatuhkan Naruto. Dia tidak akan melepaskan pembunuh anaknya begitu saja!"

"Omong kosong Yagura! Shikamaru tidak akan mengkhianati Naruto!" Kankuro berkata.

"Tapi dia menikah dengan Danzo." Balas Yagura. "Itu berarti dia sudah mengkhianati kita semua! Submissive tidak akan mengkhiati dominannya!"

"Kau bisa tutup mulut tidak!" Kankuro telah bangkit dan menyambar kerah Yagura dengan kuat, mencekik submissive yang tingginya hanya mencapai lehernya itu. Pandangannya marah dan penuh emosi. "Shino pasti salah lihat!"

"Aku tidak salah lihat!" Bantah Shino.

Tapi keadaan semakin kacau. Chouji dan Kazuma berusaha menenangkan Kankuro. Berusaha melepaskan jari-jari pemuda itu dari leher Yagura yang wajahnya telah memerah. Lee memandang teman-temannya dengan ketakutakan dan Asuma berdecih sambil bergumam bahwa tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi karena Shikamaru.

Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak tertarik melihat perdebatan itu. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau. Di kepalanya ia hanya memikirkan satu orang. Ia menyambar jubahnya, menyelipkan belati ke ikat pinggangnya lalu berjalan menembus udara malam. Ia berjalan salama satu jam sendirian melalui jalan setapak, menuruni jalanan bukit yang curam. Beberapa orang mulai terlihat ketika ia telah memasuki kota. Apa yang dikatan Shino benar, Kattegat sedang berpesta malam itu. Semua orang berkumpul di kota merayakan hari pernikahan damyo. Ada banyak hadiah-hadiah yang dibagikan pengawal Danzo secara cuma-cuma.

Sasuke menerobos keramaian, menabrak siapa saja yang berdiri di jalannya. Di dalam mantelnya ia menggenggam belatinya dengan erat sementara matanya menatap sekeliling dengan sigap. Ia bergabung ditengah lalu lalang orang-orang yang sedang mengantri di pekarangan rumah Danzo, lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia menyelinap ke sisi lain yang lebih sepi. ia berjalan memutari rumah besar itu, menuju ke bagian lain yang mengarah ke bawah tanah.

Dua orang penjaga sedang meneguk birnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka juga ikut terlena dalam pesta. Sasuke menaikkan tudung mantelnya, memastikan kedua pengawal itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat tanpa suara. Matanya menyipit dengan berbahaya.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di lantai tanah di dalam selnya, matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit. Suara musik terdengar dari arah luar, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka rayakan? Sepertinya ada pesta besar-besaran. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang merayakan keberhasilan kawanannya menjarah daratan barat? Jika benar begitu maka dirinya benar-benar tidak beruntung. Ia tidak bisa ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Pasti banyak makanan lezat dan bergalon-galon anggur terbaik yang disimpan di ruang bawah tanah damyo selama bertahun-tahun.

Naruto menguap lebar, rasanya ia mulai bosan tinggal di tempat itu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tapi kemudian sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya. Ia menunduk dan melihat cincinnya tergeletak ditanah dekat pinggangnya. Dengan kaget Naruto cepat-cepat memasukannya ke dalam saku. Ia lalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Jika ada yang melihat benda itu, damyo pasti akan mengambilnya. Saat yakin semuanya aman, ia kembali mengeluarkan cincin itu, memeriksa batu permatanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, batu itu berkilau dengan indah. Tidak ada bekas tergores atau apapun. Batu itu benar-benar kuat dan sangat keras. Naruto bertanya-tanya dimana para pengrajin itu menemukan batu seindah ini.

Suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar selnya. Naruto cepat-cepat memasukkan cincinnya ke saku celana lalu bangkit. Ia bergerak ke ujung tembok dan menempelkan kepalanya ke sel besi. Suara seperti dentingan logam terdengar dari sana, kemudian disusul seperti suara sesuatu yang menghantam tembok. ada yang berkelahi tepat beberapa meter dari selnya. Tapi siapapun orang itu, dia pasti sangat percaya pada kemampuannya, orang gila mana yang mau cari masalah dengan pengawal damyo.

Beberapa detik berlalu, kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar. Naruto menajamkan matanya, orang itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari selnya. Dan semakin lama semakin dekat. Kemudian orang itu muncul dalam pandangan Naruto. Pria jangkung yang wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung mantelnya. Orang itu memegang sebuah belati pendek di tangan kirinya dan sebuah gelang dengan puluhan kunci di tangan kanannya. Saat orang itu menurunkan tudungnya, Naruto terkesiap.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghampiri sel Naruto. mengeluarkan kuncinya lalu memasukkannya ke gembok sel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto terbelalak, sangat terkejut. "Apa kau yang menyerang para pengawal di luar?"

"Ya, Naruto, aku menyerang mereka untuk menyelamatkanmu." Kata Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia memutar kuncinya dan dengan bunyi klik pelan, gembok itu terbuka. "Kita harus pergi dari sini." Perintahnya sambil membuka pintu sel Naruto.

"Kau gila, kenapa kau menyerang mereka? Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini! Mereka tidak melihat wajahmu kan?" Naruto terlihat luar biasa khawatir. Ia memandang sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat Sasuke.

"Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu." Kata Sasuke tegas. "Kau harus keluar dari tempat ini. Tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Tidak, kau yang harusnya segera keluar dari sini." Naruto mendorong Sasuke lalu kembali menutup pintu selnya. "Kau harus keluar sebelum ada yang melihatmu. Tutupi wajahmu lagi."

Sasuke terbelalak menatap pemuda blonde itu. mendadak ia merasa pemuda itu tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah idiot yang dulu suka menantangnya bertarung saat mereka masih berumur dua belas tahun. "Danzo akan membunuhmu." Desis Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu sel yang masih di tahan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, keras kepala. "Dia tidak akan bisa. Percayalah, dia tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membunuhku. Kattegat punya aturan, dan baik aku dan dirinya harus mematuhi aturan itu." Tukasnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke menarik napas berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Dia harus tetap tenang dan berkepala dingin. "Dengar, Danzo bermaksud membunuhmu dan jika itu sampai terjadi, itu akan menjadi kesalahanku. Kau sebenarnya berhutang penjelasan mengenai kebohonganmu," Sasuke mendeath glare pemuda blonde itu. "Danzo punya rencana untuk membawamu ke tiang gantungan. Dia merekrut Shikamaru, dan walau ini masih dugaan, kita perlu tetap waspada untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia seperti kesulitan mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Kemudian dengan wajah masih bingung ia berkata, "kau bilang apa tadi tentang Shikamaru? Danzo merekrutnya?"

"Ya, Shikamaru mengkhianatimu."

Naruto mendengus tidak percaya. "Itu konyol. Aku sudah lama berteman dengannya, dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku."

"Tapi sekarang dia menikah dengan Danzo." Balas Sasuke ngotot. "Kau dengar keributan diluar? Mereka sedang merayakan pesta pernikahannya. Shikamaru menjualmu untuk menjadi seorang Omega."

"Belum tentu Shikamaru menikah karena ingin mengkhianatiku!" Balas Naruto keras. "Bisa saja itu karena…" Dia berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat. "Itu karena dia memang menyukai Danzo."

"Entahlah Naruto, tapi semuanya terlalu aneh untuk dikatakan sebagai kebetulan." Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu sel Naruto dan melepaskan mantelnya. "Pakai ini dan tutupi wajahmu, aku akan membawamu keluar." Perintahnya.

Naruto masih diam. Dia terlihat terpukul mengenai fakta Shikamaru. Pemuda itu kelihatannya masih sulit mempercayainya. "Aku harus bicara dengannya." Katanya

"Terlambat. Kurasa sekarang dia sedang di ranjang bersama Danzo." Balas Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan mantelnya kepada Naruto, tapi pemuda blonde itu seperti tidak mengindahkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke berdecak lalu menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi pemuda blonde itu.

"Naruto, apa kau bersamaku?" Panggilnya.

Naruto kelihatan berada dalam pikriannya sendiri, tapi kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya. Dan mata birunya akhirnya fokus pada Sasuke. "Aku harus bicara pada Shikamaru." Ulangnya lagi.

" _No way_!" Balas Sasuke tajam. Ia berusaha memakaikan mantelnya ke tubuh Naruto tapi pemuda blonde itu menangkap kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Kau tidak bisa menanganinya." Kata Sasuke dengan putus asa. Kenapa sulit sekali bagi Naruto untuk mendengarkan orang lain? "Kita keluar dari sini dulu dan memikirkan rencana berikutnya. Atau kau mau menunggu sampai pengawal itu sadar dan memanggil bantuan?"

Naruto berdecih. Dia tidak akan bisa menang berdebat dengan pemuda raven itu. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mantel. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan waspada. Belati Sasuke masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. mereka melewati dua pengawal yang pingsan, lalu ikut menghambur di tengah keramaian, menyelinap melewati pekarangan Danzo yang penuh sesak orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, memastikan pemuda blonde itu tidak pergi menyelinap darinya untuk menemui Shikamaru. Ia menariknya manjauh dari keramaian berbelok dari jalan setapak dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap.

Mereka mendaki selama setengah jam. saat mereka mencapai di puncak bukit, Naruto kembali berbalik menatap kota Kattegat yang berkelip terang akibat lampu-lampu yang dipasang di setiap jalan. Dari sana musik terdengar seperti dengungan teredam.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Shikamaru." Naruto bergumam.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya ke rerumputan. Setelah berjalan bermeter-meter dan bergulat dengan dua pengawal sekaligus, ia menjadi sangat letih. "Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menyadari dirimu yang menghilang." Katanya.

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya." Suara Naruto terdengar sangat terpukul. "Kenapa Shikamaru melakukannya?"

"Benar, itu juga pertanyaan yang sama yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Sambung Sasuke dingin. "Kenapa kau mengaku bahwa kaulah yang membunuh Tonure? Apa kau menganggapku lemah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu masih membelakanginya, menatap lurus ke arah kota yang terlihat kecil dari atas bukit. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi punggung pemuda itu dengan berang. Terkadang Naruto suka mengacuhkannya saat mereka membahas hal-hal yang sensitif.

Sasuke mendeath glare punggung pemuda itu. Seandainya saja ia tidak keletihan ia pasti sudah menendangnya dari belakang. "Jawab aku Naruto!" Paksanya. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang lemah. Dia benci diremehkan.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah." Kata Naruto perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti apa bedanya. "Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu." Kata Sasuke sinis. "Jika kau ingin kembali ke kota, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Danzo. Aku adalah orang yang membunuh Tonure, akulah yang bersalah dan akulah yang seharusnya dikurung di dalam sel itu."

"Ia mencoba untuk memperkosamu kan? Itu berarti kau juga tidak bersalah." Naruto memutar badannya untuk menatap Sasuke. Mata birunya terlihat bersinar dibawah pantulan sinar rembulan. "Dan lagipula, jika aku diberi kesempatan aku sebenarnya ingin sekali membunuhnya. Aku berharap dia hidup agar aku bisa mencabut nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti. Tapi cara Naruto memandangnya membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat." Gumamnya. Ia berdecak sambil menatap sekelilingnya seakan-akan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit. Dan ketika ia telah yakin dengan pilihannya, dia bergerak dan duduk disisi Sasuke. "Ini rumit Sasuke." Ia berkata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku." Balas Sasuke, "Jelaskan semuanya."

Naruto menarik napas, sementara Sasuke menunggunya. "Apa perasaanku tidak terlihat dengan jelas ya?" Ia bertanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Padahal semuanya sudah sangat jelas."

"Berhenti bertele-tele dobe. Apanya yang sudah jelas?"

"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas kalau aku suka padamu teme." Jawab Naruto jujur, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dua obsidian itu melebar penuh kekagetan. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul dan menyesakkan dada Naruto. Dia selalu merasakannya, perasaan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk sang raven. Rasa minder terus memukulnya. Dia merasa bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan submissive elit seperti Sasuke. Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan apalagi untuk dibanggakan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, menatap ke arah pohon palem yang menjulang tinggi beberapa meter dihadapannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya lagi dengan grogi. "Aku bukan seorang penguasa seperti yang diramalkan si peramal. Aku tidak punya lahan pertanian seperti beberapa dominan. Aku juga tidak punya prestasi untuk kau banggakan di depan submissive lain. Yah, terserah kau mau menerimaku atau tidak." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum pahit. "Aku memang orang yang tidak tahu diri dan egois, dengan sengaja menyingkirkan semua dominan yang berusaha melamarmu."

Naruto pikir Sasuke akan menghajarnya sampai pingsan karena membuat semua para dominan menyingkir darinya. Tapi pukulan yang diharapkannya tidak datang juga dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menemukan sedikit keberanian baru. Ia menambahkan, "Dan aku tidak akan sungkan menyingkirkan mereka lagi di masa depan jika perlu."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Pukulan yang ditunggu Naruto sama sekali tidak datang. Pemuda blonde itu sudah sangat penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang raven. Kesalkah atau jengkel? Naruto sudah siap batin untuk menerima itu semua.

"Dasar usuratonkachi, ternyata kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini…" Gumam Sasuke pelan. "Cih, kau bahkan tidak memberiku pilihan, menjengkelkan sekali."

Dengan perlahan Naruto menoleh untuk menatap sang raven. Sasuke tidak menatapnya. Ia terlihat marah, juga jengkel. Tapi ekspresi pemuda raven ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Sasuke juga terlihat geli. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah seringai kecil, perisis seperti ketika Naruto menggodanya dengan meletakkan sebuah mahkota bunga di kepalanya saat mereka masih berumur sembilan tahun. Sasuke kecil akan terlihat sebal dan melempar mahkota itu dari kepalanya, tapi dia juga akan tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum menatap pemuda raven itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menoleh padanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto melihat rona merah muda menghiasi dua pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau mau menjadi submissiveku Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar tawaran Naruto. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Naruto. Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis.

"Yah, Kurasa kau cukup keren." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, Uchiha Sasuke dan harga dirinya. Begitu sulitnyakah dia mengatakan Ya.

"Aku tahu aku cukup keren untukmu." Balas Naruto nyengir. "Tapi apa kau tidak menyesal berpasangan denganku? Kau masih mengharapkan apa yang dikatakan peramal itu menjadi kenyataan kan?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan peramal itu." Balas Sasuke. "Aku juga sudah kapok, gara-gara perkataan peramal itu aku pergi ke barat dan berakhir seperti ini, membuat semua orang dalam kesulitan."

"Kan sudah kukatakan, itu bukan salahmu." Tukas Naruto, "Kau seharusnya senang, kau adalah bagian kecil dari penduduk Kattegat yang berhasil menginjakkan kakimu di—"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti. Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah bajunya dan membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto terbelalak, tidak menduga sang raven akan melakukan ini. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman manis yang mengejutkan. Bertepatan dengan itu sebuah kembang api melambung tinggi di langit yang gelap, berpencar menjadi cahaya ungu ke seluruh angkasa. Tapi kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya. Mereka terlalu larut dalam keberadaan satu sama lain.

Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. mendorong belakang leher sang raven untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bertepatan dengan itu ciuman mereka berubah menjadi menuntut dan penuh gairah. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Naruto dan mengganti mengcengkram rambut blonde yang berantakan itu. Ia sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan bibir Naruto di bibirnya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri. Lidah Naruto masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitfnya.

"Ngghh-mpph!" Sasuke mendesah saat pemuda blonde itu menari dengan lidahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang blonde sementara tangan Naruto mulai bergerak aktif menggerayangi tubuhnya. Saat merasakan jemari sang blonde menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya, Sasuke langsung tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Protes Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan tangan Naruto yang sudah menyelinap dengan gesit ke selangkangannya.

"Mencicipi milikku." Bisik Naruto yang kini mulai beralih menyerang perpotongan leher Sasuke dengan penuh napsu. Aroma mint yang menggoda menggelitik hidungnya.

"Aku belum menjadi milikmu." Balas Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh pemuda blonde itu darinya.

"Eeeh, bukankah tadi kau bilang kau bersedia menjadi submissiveku?"

"Ya, tapi kita belum menikah."

"Kau ingin kita menikah dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menikah sebelum _mating_."

Naruto mengerang kecewa. Tapi Sasuke sudah memasang wajah keras. Ia mengikat kembali tali celananya yang sempat dibuka Naruto. Lalu membaringkan diri di atas rerumputan sambil membelakangi sang pemuda blonde.

"Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu disini sampai matahari terbit. Sangat berbahaya berkeliaran di hutan pada malam hari."

Naruto mengernyit, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengikuti keinginan sang submissive juga. Ia berbaring disisi Sasuke. "Kurasa kita harus meninggalkan Kattegat. Mungkin kita akan lebih beruntung di tempat lain."

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, dan Sasuke merasakan sedikit kehangatan saat menatap langit hitam gelap diatasnya. "Kita bisa membangun rumah dan tinggal berdua." Kata Sasuke kalem.

"Ya, punya dua anak dan akan kuceritakan pada mereka tentang berbagai kisah. Kisahku terutama tentu saja."

"Dan aku akan melatih mereka menjadi petarung yang hebat."

Mereka berdua saling pandang, Sasuke tersenyum dan Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Uhm, bagaimana jika kita buatnya sekarang saja Sasuke?"

"Lupakan dobe."

"Ck, kau pelit sekali."

"Dobe, hentikan!"

"Kenapa teme?"

"Berhenti menekan benda itu ke bokongku!"

"Ups, _sorry_ , juniorku tegang."

"Kau benar-benar mesum!"

"Ini salahmu tahu!"

"Diamlah aku ngantuk!"

.

.

.

Shikamaru tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bahkan ketika sinar matahari muncul dan menerangi kamarnya lewat cela-cela jendela, rasa kantuknya tidak kunjung datang. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap pria disebelahnya yang kini sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Shikamaru mendesah. Apasih yang sedang dia lakukan. Ia sekarang menyesali perbuatannya. Menikah dengan seorang alpha dan menjadi omega. Tidak ada hal yang lebih gila dari ini. Hidupnya langsung berubah hanya dalam sehari, dan tidak akan pernah bisa sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak akan berkumpul dengan Naruto maupun teman-teman dominannya. Dan bahkan dia akan dipandang berbeda. Mereka semua pasti membencinya sekarang, menganggapnya seperti pengkhianat.

Shikamaru menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya. Tidak adan gunanya memikirkan hal yang sudah lewat lagipula mulai dari sekarang, ia adalah omega. Ia punya kekuasaan, dan siapapun harus menuruti kemauannya.

Shikamaru beranjak dari ranjangnya, tapi langsung membeku saat merasakan sengatan sakit pada daerah bokongnya. Ia merintih sambil berpegangan pada tiang ranjang. "Ah, sial!" Gumamnya ketika rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Damyo ternyata benar-benar mengharapkan seorang keturunan. Ia begitu bergairah tadi malam, walau umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi tapi kekuatannya melebihi para dominan muda. Mungkin itulah mengapa dia adalah seorang alpha. Bahkan Shikamaru tidak yakin, ada dominan lain yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Shikamaru berjalan tertatih-tatih ke meja. melilitkan baju tidurnya ke tubuhnya yang telanjang lalu meneguk segelas air di meja. ia kemudian duduk di kursi sambil menatapi seluruh tempat itu. Kamar itu dihiasi dengan begitu antik. Kelambu berwarna merah transparan di ikat disekeliling tempat tidur, untuk lantai dihiasi dengan karpet biru gelap, ornamen-ornamen mahal berjejer di dalam lemari yang telah dicat ulang. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang tidak penting, siapa sih yang tertarik untuk menghias kamar ini di hari pernikahannya.

Saat Shikamaru mulai mengganti air putihnya dengan segelas anggur, ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Danzo mengerjapkan matanya, dan Shikamaru telah beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Di muka kamar ada Fuu yang sedang berdiri dengan tampang gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Fuu kelihatan ragu untuk mengungkapkannya pada Shikamaru, matanya bergerak ke atas pundak Shikamaru mencari-cari sang damyo.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Shikamaru membentak pria yang besarnya dua kali dari dirinya itu.

Fuu mengerling Shikamaru dengan tidak terima. Ia masih belum terbiasa memandang Shikamaru sebagai istri damyo, tapi dia akhirnya menjawab juga walau dengan suara yang dibesar-besarkan agar damyo bisa mendengarnya.

"Tahanan Uzumaki Naruto melarikan diri dari penjara."

"Na-Naruto?" Shikamaru langsung terlihat khawatir. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya telah di sorong ke tembok oleh Danzo.

"Ia lari?" Desis Danzo. "Bagaimana bisa dia lari!"

Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju aula dan menemukan dua orang pengawalnya yang tampak babak belur.

"Dia mendapatkan bantuan dari luar." Jelas salah satu pengawal takut-takut.

"Itu pasti para sahabatnya." Shikamaru juga telah mengikuti Danzo.

Danzo melirik Shikamaru seakan tidak senang pemuda itu ada disana. "Sahabat yang mana?"

"Kami tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tuan, ia mengenakan tudung tapi dia sangat kuat dan baunya seperti submissive."

"Submissive! Kalian dikalahkan oleh seorang submissive!" Suara Danzo meninggi, ia menatap murka dua pengawalnya.

"Itu pasti Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memang sangat kuat." Kata Shikamaru lagi sambil tersenyum puas. Jika seperti ini, Danzo pasti akan memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Danzo mengetukkan jarinya ke meja. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang. "Submissive itu pasti mendapatkan bantuan dari luar. Kita harus segera menangkapnya. Aku akan memimpin pencarian ini. kita akan pergi ke rumah sahabat-sahabat Naruto. Kita akan memaksa mereka untuk bicara." Putusnya lalu melangkah kembali ke kamar untuk berpakaian.

Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang, ia sama sekali tidak puas dengan keputusan Danzo. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, itu ulah Sasuke!" Ujarnya. "Sasuke tidak suka bekerja berkelompok, dia pasti melakukannya sendiri. Sahabat-sahabat Naruto tidak bersalah. Kau seharusnya mencari Sasuke sekarang! Dia pasti sedang bersama Naruto!"

Shikamaru terus berbicara, memaksa Danzo untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi alih-alih setuju dengan idenya, telinga Danzo malah panas mendengarnya. Ia mencengkram pipi Shikamaru dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke ranjang dengan kekuatan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri ini." Kata Danzo. "Untuk masalah satu ini aku tidak mengizinkamu untuk mencampurinya."

Shikamaru terkejut dengan perlakuan kasar Danzo padanya. "Tapi karena inilah aku menikah denganmu."

"Kau menikah denganku untuk memberikan keturunan padaku." Balas Danzo. "Jadi berhenti merengek tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan berhentilah mencemburui pria lain yang bukan dominanmu!"

Shikamaru tertegun. Bibirnya terkatup, sementara Danzo mulai mengenakan semua perlekapannya. Belati, pedang, dan terakhir mantel kulitnya. Saat dia telah selesai, ia berhenti di muka pintu untuk memandang Shikamaru yang terduduk di ranjang. "Tetap disini. Aku akan kembali nanti malam." Katanya lalu menutup pintu.

Fuu telah menunggu Danzo di aula, menunggu perintah darinya. Saat Danzo muncul, ia segera mendatanginya. "Pasukanku sudah siap tuan."

"Sebar pasukanmu ke setiap rumah-rumah sahabat Naruto. Salah satu sahabatnya pasti menyembunyikannya di rumahnya. Bakar rumah mereka, lahan pertaniannya, apapun itu! Aku ingin Naruto dibawa kepadaku, baik hidup ataupun mati!" Perinta Danzo keras. ia kemudian berhenti pada dua pengawal yang masih menunduk dengan ketakutan. "Dan kalian, awasi istriku, jangan biarkan dia keluar sejengkalpun dari rumah ini. jika kalian sampai gagal. Aku bersumpah akan menebas kepala kalian dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Kedua pengawal itu mengangguk patuh. Penuh kelegaan, mereka sebenarnya berpikir Danzo akan membunuh mereka.

Danzo berjalan keluar menuju kudanya. Tatapan matanya keras dan berapi-api. Ia terlihat begitu tegas dan kuat, memperkuat reputasinya sebagai seorang dominan alpha yang tak terkalahkam. Ia akan memimpin sendiri misi pencarian ini. Dan kali ini tidak ada ampun. Pelarian Naruto sebenarnya memberikan kekuasaan padanya untuk meniadakan pengadilan. Kalau sudah begini, nyawa sang Uzumaki sepenuhnya telah berada di genggamannya.

.

.

.

-tbc-

Demi apa, Midory malah ngejodohin Danzo dengan Shikamaru. Ada yang suka DanShika gak? #digeplak

Sorry ya kalau mungkin penulisan Midory di chapter ini rada kaku atau apa. Midory terlalu malas untuk baca ulang. Laptop Midory minta dibanting, dikit-dikit mati, padahal Midory cuman pake buat ngetik doang. Lama-lama bisa almarhum nih, aisssh…

Btw terima kasih yang udah mereview fic gaje ini, maaf gak bisa disebut satu-satu.

Dan terima kasih juga yang udah koreksi nama Tonure, Midory juga bingung sendiri sebenarnya, tapi berhubung dia udah mati jadi nggak usah dipikirin lagilah #digampar

Ok jangan lupa review ya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Insptiration: Vikings Remake, NaruSasu version**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T+**

.

.

.

Matahari baru muncul di ufuk timur ketika seratus prajurit berkuda menyebar ke seluruh bagian pelosok Kattegat. Orang-orang yang baru akan memulai aktifitasnya, terbengong-bengong melihat kerusuhan di pagi buta itu. Di tengah-tengah para prajurit berkuda, terlihat sosok Danzo dengan berpakaian perangnya yang lengkap. Tatapannya keras dan penuh kuasa. Mulutnya tidak berhenti memberikan perintah kepada seluruh parjurit-prajuritnya, suaranya lantang dan penuh kemarahan.

"Temukan Uzumaki Naruto! Temukan dia dan berikan padaku!"

.

.

 **The Rare One**

(Chapter 4)

.

By Midory Spring

.

.

WARNING: OOC, YAOI, TYPO, MPREG, CHARACTER DEATH

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Chouji sedang tertidur di depan pondok Lee ketika suara tapak kaki memecah kesunyian. Dengan mata berair yang masih mengantuk, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Sekitar puluhan prajurit berperisai telah berada lima meter dari halaman pondoknya, berjalan cepat menyerbu pondok. Pemandangan itu langsung membuat kedua mata Chouji melebar, kaget _._ Rasa kantuknya menghilang begitu saja. Prajurit itu mengepung seluruh pondok, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan membawa busur dan berjalan pada posisi siap tidak, Chouji tidak gentar dengan puluhan prajurit itu. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, maka ia dengan berani berjalan ke halaman dan mendatangi langsung sekelompok prajurit itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanyanya sambil memasang senyum ramah yang sebenarnya enggan ia berikan.

Salah satu prajurit menyapu seluruh pondok dengan matanya sebelum melimpahkan perhatiannya kepada pria bertubuh besar itu. "Kami mencari Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?" Chouji mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama itu. "Bukannya Damyo menangkapnya?"

"Ia melarikan diri, dan kami yakin kalian pasti telah menyembunyikannya."

Chouji terpaku selama beberapa saat. Naruto melarikan diri? Berita ini sangat mengejutkannya. Tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres semenjak Shikamaru dikabarkan menikah dengan Danzo.

Chouji menatap langsung mata sang prajurit tanpa ragu, suaranya lantang saat ia menjawab."Naruto tidak disini. Kami bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia kabur dari penjara." Jelas Chouji.

Ekspresi sang prajurit menunjukkan ketidak percayaan. Tanpa mengindahkan Chouji, ia memberi kode pada rekannya dan mereka langsung menyebar, menggeledah tempat itu.

"Aku katakan padamu bahwa Naruto tidak ada disini." Chouji memasang badan saat salah satu dari prajurit akan memasuki pintu pondok. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka masuk, di dalam ada banyak sekali emas yang disembunyikan, sisah hasil jarah mereka dari Barat.

"Ini perintah Damyo." Kata sang prajurit tegas. Ia kembali maju, tapi Chouji tetap menolak untuk minggir.

"Naruto benar-benar tidak ada disini." Desisnya keras kepala.

Sang prajurit mundur, lalu menoleh ke Fuu yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok prajurit ini. Fuu menatap Chouji sejenak kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan santai. Berikutnya sang prajurit telah menarik pedangnya dan langsung menusuk Chouji tepat ke perutnya.

Chouji terpaku sebentar dengan bibir terbuka tanpa suara. Ia menatap pedang yang menembus perutnya dengan ekspresi luar biasa kaget. Sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba itu. Darah merembes ke pakaiannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya gemetar dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya menjadi lemas begitu saja. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Chouji ke dagunya. Ia berusaha bernapas seraya berjalan mundur dengan perlahan menuju ke pondoknya dengan kaki gemetaran. Matanya yang memerah mangarah ke sepuluh prajurit pemanah diatas pelana kuda. Chouji meneguk ludah ketika menyadari ujung panah dari setiap pemanah itu mengarah lurus ke jantungnya. Selama beberapa detik ia tidak bergerak, membeku dalam ketakutan akan kematian. Tapi kemudian ia sadar dengan siapa dirinya.

Kematian bukanlah akhir. Kematian adalah awal dari kehidupan selanjutnya.

Ia tidak akan mati dalam ketakutan, ia akan menyambut kematiannya dengan tangan terbuka.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati sia-sia.

Sang pemimpin mengangkat tangan menahan serangan prajuritnya. Sepertinya Chouji telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia menunggu dengan kalem apa yang akan dilakukan pria bar-bar satu ini. Pemuda Kattegat memang lebih kuat dari pemuda lainnya.

Chouji, dengan keringat dan darah yang membasahi tubuhnya, membuka mulutnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya. Para pemanah itu tidak bergerak, seakan-akan menunggu Chouji melakukan sesuatu. Kemudian lewat helaan napas yang kuat, dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang prajurit. Ia mendorong prajurit itu, urat-urat matanya memerah, tusukannya begitu dalam. Sambil berteriak keras, ia melepaskan sendiri pedang itu dari perutnya dan balik menancapkannya tepat ke mata prajurit yang menusuknya.

Bagai hujan panah, akhir dari teriakan Chouji diikuti dengan melesatnya anak-anak panah ke udara. Menusuk ke berbagai tempat termasuk dirinya. Para prajurit berperisai merengsek maju, menyerbu pondok itu. Orang-orang di dekat pondok keluar karena teriakan Chouji, beberapa diantaranya berusaha meloloskan diri ke hutan untuk menghindari panah-panah dan hujaman tombak.

Situasi benar-benar kocar-kacir. Beberapa pondok dan lahan pertanian di bakar. Orang-orang ditangkap dan dibunuh. Dalam sekejap, tempat yang awalnya sunyi itu dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Setelah kupikirkan lagi. Kurasa enam orang anak jauh lebih baik. Anak kedua harus kembar, punya rambut blonde sepertiku. Tiga orang dominan dan tiga orang submissive. Setiap pagi dua diantaranya akan pergi ke gunung mencari jamur-jamur lezat, duanya lagi pergi menangkap ikan, dan dua sisanya pergi mencari kayu."

Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menuruni jalanan tanjakan gunung. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke jalan setapak yang mengarah lurus ke perbatasan Kattegat. Sambil bertopang pada tongkat kayu yang dipungutnya dengan sembarangan, Naruto bercerita dengan penuh hayal tentang keluarga kecilnya dimasa depan.

"Tidakkah menurutmu itu ide bagus?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

"Kau sedang menceritakan anak-anak kita atau para budak?" Balas Sasuke seraya melompati sebuah batu besar dan berpijak ke tanah yang datar. Ia berhenti di sana menatapi sekelilingnya.

"Bukan budak. Itu yang disebut dengan keluarga harmonis." Balas Naruto yang mengcopy jejak Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, satu alisnya terangkat. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan saat anak-anak kita mencari makan untuk mengisi perutmu itu?"

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seringai. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sasuke lalu berbisik dengan seduktif. "Bercinta denganmu." Balasnya yang langsung dihadiahi dengan desahan malas dari Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya. Mereka keluar dari pepohonan, sampai ke bukit kosong yang langsung mengarahkannya pada langit. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil disana, bukan warna biru yang menyapa mereka seperti biasa melainkan asap hitam yang hampir memenuhi seluruh langit di Kattegat.

Tawa Naruto terhenti, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Apa yang terjadi?" Serunya seraya menatap kepulan asap itu dengan shock. Ia berjalan ke ujung tebing dan menatap kota Kattegat dari atas. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kepulan asap itu berasal dari pondok-pondok dan lahan pertanian yang terbakar, api menari-nari dengan mengerikan menjilati sepertiga kota Kattegat, semuanya adalah tempat-tempat yang sangat dikenal Naruto. Pondoknya sendiri, pondok Sasuke, pondok para sahabatnya, dan lahan-lahan pertanian penduduk yang cukup akrab dengannya.

"Mereka telah menyadari bahwa kau telah melarikan diri." Tebak Sasuke. Ekspresinya mendadak waspada. "Kita harus segera pergi sebelum mereka mencapai kemari." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menjauh dari Kattegat.

Tapi setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto tidak kunjung mengikutinya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto masih menatap kota Kattegat yang terbakar. Safirnya bergetar penuh emosi. "Mereka membakar kota hanya karena diriku."

"Naruto, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Mereka akan membunuh orang-orang hanya karena aku."

"Itu konsekuensinya! Dan itu bukan urusan kita lagi! Ayo kita pergi!"

Naruto akhirnya menoleh pada Sasuke. Pandangannya keras. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku." Sahutnya dengan nada tegas. "Aku akan kembali."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apap-apa lagi, Naruto berlari kembali ke kota. Sasuke yang panik langsung mengejarnya, menahan pemuda blonde itu. "Dia akan membunuhmu jika kau kesana." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mendengarkannya, ia berjalan melewati Sasuke. Semakin lama, langkahnya semakin cepat. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan mendengarkannya. Mereka berlari menuruni bukit. Sasuke menarik pedangnya keluar saat mereka sampai kembali di pinggir kota dimana api membakar habis seluruh lahan. Tempat itu bahkan masih penuh dengan prajurit. Naruto menyambar kapak yang masih menancap di pohon, langsung melemparkannya ke kepala seorang prajurit yang sedang memegang obor berniat membakar pondok.

Kapak itu menancap tepat di hidung sang prajurit dan dalam sedetik seluruh orang menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Itu dia!" Salah satu prajurit berteriak. "Tangkap dia!"

Api mulai melahap pondok kayu, ketika seluruh prajurit berjalan satu persatu menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan saling menjaga punggung masing-masing, Naruto dan Sasuke berhambur masuk ke dalam lautan prajurit, melawan balik dengan membabi buta. Naruto menyambar perisai yang tergeletak ditanah menggunakannya untuk menahan terjangan panah, dan Sasuke menusuk satu prajurit tepat didadanya yang baru akan menyerang sisi kiri Naruto. Udara begitu panas dan berbau amis karena darah. Prajurit terus berdatangan dari berbagai arah. Naruto telah merampas salah satu pedang prajurit dan menyerang, membunuh setiap prajurit yang mendatanginya dengan Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama tidak jauh darinya.

Suasana menjadi semakin rusuh, dan kemudian suara tangisan terdengar dari balik kobaran api. Sasuke membeku, ia menoleh menatap pondok yang terbakar, suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Ada seseorang." Ia memberitahu Naruto saat mereka pada posisi bertahan dengan bahu saling menempel.

"Pergi dan selamatkan dia." Balas Naruto seraya mengayunkan pedangnya pada salah satu prajurit yang hampir menyabet lengan kanan Sasuke. "Ada perahu di dekat sungai sebelah kirimu, gunakan itu dan pergilah ke tempat Sora."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu."

Sasuke tidak yakin Naruto akan menyusulnya. Tapi api yang membakar pondok semakin besar dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercaya pemuda blonde itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menyusulku." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, aku berjanji." Balas Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menendang prajurit yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ia menunduk menghindari anak panah lalu bangkit dan melempar pedangnya sendiri ke arah si pemanah. Berikutnya ia telah melompat dan menabrakkan punggungnya ke pintu depan pondok. Ia melirik sedetik ke Naruto yang masih kokoh di tempatnya, menyerang dengan luar biasa cepat. Ia kemudian menahan napas dan masuk ke dalam pondok.

Tangisan itu begitu keras dan melengking, seperti tangisan anak-anak. Api telah melahap setengah dari isi pondok, hawanya panas sekali. Sasuke mulai khawatir ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan anak itu tepat waktu. Tapi saat ia menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar, seorang bocah dengan pakaian tidur tengah menangis di sudut kamar.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega lalu mendatanginya.

"Tenang aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Ia memberitahu anak itu. Bocah itu tidak lebih dari enam tahun, saat matanya yang berair menemukan Sasuke, ia langsung berhenti menangis dan dengan patuh melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendongnya dan berjalan ke pintu belakang. Ia melindungi kepala bocah itu dengan tangannya menembus api. Sasuke tidak sempat melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto. ia telah berlari keluar rumah lalu berjalan memasuki pepohonan menuju sungai. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, ada satu perahu yang tertambat dipinggir sungai. Sasuke menurunkan sang bocah diatas perahu, lalu menoleh ke tempat Naruto. Haruskah ia pergi?

Pepohonan terlihat kosong, yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan-teriakan dari kejauhan. Sasuke menoleh menatap bocah itu lagi. Bocah itu berambut blonde panjang sampai sepundak dan matanya berwarna hijau dengan bulu mata lentik yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia seorang submissive.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Bocah itu dengan bibir pucat yang gemetar menjawab. "I-inojin." Katanya. "Kakak, a-apa kita akan mati?"

Sasuke memerhatikan air mata yang masih menetes turun dengan perlahan dari pipi sang bocah. Ia kemudian menarik napas berat dan menggeleng. "Tidak, kita tidak akan mati." Jawabnya dengan menenangkan. Sasuke lalu mulai melepaskan ikatan perahunya dan mendorongnya ke tengah.

 _Kau harus menyusulku Naruto._

.

.

.

Naruto tidak berhenti melemparkan tatapannya ke arah pondok. Bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke telah keluar dari sana dengan selamat? Naruto percaya Sasuke pasti sudah keluar dari sana. Ia pasti telah menunggunya sekarang. Naruto sangat tahu, Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat kuat. Tapi masalahnya, prajurit terus bermunculan tidak ada habisnya. Mereka pasti telah mengirimkan orang untuk memberitahu yang lain bahwa Naruto berada disini.

Naruto mengayunkan kapaknya dengan cepat, menyerang dan menangkis dengan bar-bar. Ia menghindari serangan prajurit pertama lalu menancapak kapaknya ke punggungnya, kemudian dia menendang prajurit kedua yang hampir menyabet dadanya, lalu menarik kembali kapaknya dari punggung si prajurit pertama lalu memukulkannya tepat ke wajah prajurit ke tiga, sayangnya ia tidak cukup cepat menghalau prajurit keempat. Prajurit itu mengiris pahanya, Naruto sedikit terseok tapi Berhasil menghindari terjangan prajurit berikutnya. Ia mengarahkan kapaknya ke wajah prajurit dan kemudian sebuah panah tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya.

Naruto terjatuh ke lututnya dengan napas memburu. Mereka banyak sekali. Ia menyambar panah itu lalu mematahkannya. Seketika ia merasakan tangan kirinya lumpuh, tapi ia berhasil menancapkan kapaknya ke leher prajurit ke enam yang hampir menyerangnya dari belakang. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, para prajurit sekarang telah mengambil jarak darinya. Mereka membentuk barisan melingkar dengan Naruto di tengah-tengah.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Suara tidak asing terdengar dari balik barisan. Danzo muncul, menatap Naruto yang telah terpojok dengan penuh kemenangan.

Pria yang menyandang status Damyo itu melangkah lalu berhenti di depan Naruto yang berlutut dengan napas memburu. Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi dengan luka tusukan. Danzo berjalan kehadapan Naruto, berhenti tepat di depan pemuda blonde itu. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi angkuh.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau melawan." Katanya penuh kuasa.

Naruto memegangi tangan kirinya yang lemas. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Paru-parunya bekerja ekstra keras untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Ia menatap prajurit yang berkumpul di belakang Danzo. Ada satu, dua, tiga, masih ada puluhan. Naruto mendengus, ia kemudian melemparkan kapaknya ke kaki Danzo, tanda menyerah.

"Apa sekarang kau mengaku bersalah?" Danzo menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto terlihat sempoyongan, suaranya terdengar parau saat ia menjawab. "Aku bersalah, tuan."

Danzo tersenyum, "Kau siap mati untuk menebus kesalahanmu itu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih menundukkan wajahnya. tapi kemudian dia bergumam dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Danzo tidak bisa mendengarnya, ia membungkukkan kepalanya. "Katakan lagi." Perintahnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, seringai muncul diwajahnya dan mata safirnya berkilat. Itu bukan ekspresi kekalahan. "Aku bilang tidak." Kata Naruto, dan sebelum Danzo sempat bereaksi Naruto telah mengambil kembali kapaknya, lalu bangkit dengan gesit. Ia menendang tepat ke dada Danzo dan dan melempar kapaknya ke prajurit yang sedang duduk diatas pelana kudanya.

Prajurit di atas pelana terjatuh, dan Naruto berlari menuju sang kuda, menarik pedang Sasuke yang menancap di mayat salah satu prajurit yang tergeletak, lalu melompat naik ke kuda tanpa berhenti sedetikpun. Berikutnya, kudanya telah berlari meninggkan tempat itu. Danzo menggeram marah.

"Kejar dia!" Perintahnya. Semua prajurit bergegas, menghambur mengejar Naruto. Beberapa diantaranya langsung menaiki kudanya dan menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus menatap ke belakang, Naruto masih belum muncul juga. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan khawatir, apa sebaiknya dia kembali saja. Perahu makin lama makin jauh dari daratan dan asap membumbung di atas langit. Inojin hanya diam membisu, sudah sedikit lebih tenang tapi masih gemetaran karena kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi.

Kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara dengisan kuda. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat seekor kuda putih yang mengamuk dengan kedua kaki depannya terangkat. Sasuke bangkit seraya menyipitkan matanya untuk memandang lebih jelas. Seseorang yang berada diatas pelana itu turun dari kuda, ia berjalan ke ujung tebing, dan saat melihat rambut blondenya berkibar Sasuke sadar bahwa itu adalah Naruto.

"Itu dia!" Sahut Sasuke dengan perasaan lega. Ia menatap Naruto, tapi pria itu terlihat berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan kemudian bersamaan dengan suara menahan napas Inojin, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas tebing. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan, apa ia menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sengaja atau ia terjatuh karena hilang kesadaran. Tapi ketika tubuh Naruto jatuh dari atas tebing setinggi seratus meter dan saat tubuhnya menghantam air dengan suara byurr keras, Sasuke tidak melihat pergerakan sedikitpun.

Air seperti menenggelamkan tubuh Naruto, tidak ada cipratan lain atau gelombang apapun juga.

"Apa dia mati?" Tanya Inojin yang juga sedang menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia kemudian melompat dari perahu dan berenang menuju Naruto.

Naruto pingsan, saat Sasuke berhasil meraihnya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Naruto, menariknya ke perahu. Inojin mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil untuk membantu Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke atas perahu.

"Ia masih bernapas!" Inojin memberitahu Sasuke.

Naruto memang masih bernapas, tapi ia terlihat sangat lemah. Sasuke menyobek pakaiannya sendiri dan menekan kain itu ke dada Naruto dimana terdapat luka tusukan. "Tahan." Ia menyuruh Inojin. Inojin mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan pemuda raven itu langsung menyambar dayung dan mulai mendayung perahu dengan cepat.

Mereka harus sampai sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

.

.

.

Kankuro terduduk di dalam sel tahanan dalam kesunyian. Kazuma dan Lee juga berada disisinya. Bersandar ke tembok yang dingin sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke sel untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan membunuh kita?" Lee bertanya.

Kankuro mengangkat bahu.

"Jika mereka benar-benar membunuh kita, aku harap mereka melakukannya tanpa mengikat tanganku. Aku setidaknya ingin membunuh salah satu dari mereka sebagai balasan atas kematian Chouji." Sahut Lee.

"Aku tidak boleh mati, Sora membutuhkanku." Sahut Kazuma. Dia adalah yang paling pucat diantara kedua sahabatnya.

Lee dan Kankuro terdiam. Sora, submissive Kazuma, sedang mengandung sekarang, dan sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan. Itu berarti Kazuma akan menjadi seorang ayah. Sungguh tidak adil jika ia terbunuh di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Kankuro mengerang, habis kesabaran, ia berjalan ke pintu sel dan meraba gembok besar yang menguncinya.

"Hei apa kalian membawa sesuatu yang kecil seperti jarum atau peniti?" Tanyanya.

Lee menggeleng, tapi Kazuma langsung meraba lehernya dan melepaskan kalungnya. "Yang seperti ini?"

Sebuah kalung yang penuh dengan peniti diberikan Kazuma ke tangan Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau membawa peniti sebanyak itu?" Lee bertanya heran.

"Sora marah padaku karena terus minum-minum, ia menolak menjahitkan celanaku. Jadi aku harus sedia peniti jika robekan celanaku semakin parah."

Mendengar ini, Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa-apaan itu, kenapa setelah menikah hidupmu melarat sekali?"

"Diam! Ini juga salah damyo yang menyita semua emasku sebelum aku bisa memamerkannya pada Sora!"

"Tapi sungguh! Apa hidupmu semerana itu setelah menikah?"

"Bisa kalian diam? Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku." Tegur Kankuro. Tangannya masih kesulitan memasukkan peniti ke dalam lubang kunci gembok.

Lee dan Kazuma langsung menutup mulutnya. Sementara Kankuro masih bergelut bersama lubang kunci, ia memasukkan peniti itu ke dalam lubang dan mulai memutar-mutarnya dengan sembarangan.

Lee menempelkan kepalanya ke sel berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kankuro. "Apa peniti itu bisa membuka gembok?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pernah melihat Shikamaru melakukan ini." Jawab Kankuro.

Ekspresi Lee langsung berubah menjadi berang saat nama Shikamaru disebutkan. Ia berdecih dengan kesal."Cih, Shikamaru, kira-kira dimana pengkhianat itu? Jangan-jangan sekarang dia sedang berada di ranjang Danzo menikmati emas-emas kita."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak disana Lee." Seseorang tiba-tiba menyahut. Sontak ketiga sel tahanan itu mematung. Semuanya menatap ke satu tempat di depan sel dimana seorang pemuda tengah berdiri, menatap balik ke arah mereka dengan sebuah seringai.

"Shikamaru!" Kankuro berseru dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini brengsek!" Lee mengumpat, menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh kebencian. "Apa kau datang kemari untuk menertawai kami?"

Shikamaru berdecak, "Merepotkan." Gumamnya. "Kau pikir aku datang susah-susah kemari hanya untuk menertawai kalian?"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Kankuro berkata pelan. Tatapannya menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh perhitungan.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. Sebuah kunci.

Kazuma menahan napas, dengan mata penuh harap ia mendekat ke Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat di depan sel. "Kau datang untuk membebaskan kami?" Tanyanya.

Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia berjalan mendekati pintu sel dan memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam gembok. Dengan bunyi _**klik**_ pelan gembok terbuka.

"Apa yang kau rencakan?" Tanya Kankuro dengan alis berkerut. Matanya masih mengawasi Shikamaru saat pemuda itu membuka pintu sel.

"Rencana?" Dengus Shikamaru. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum para pengawal kembali."

"Ide bagus!" Seru Kazuma yang langsung menerjang keluar sel. "Terima kasih Shikamaru."

"Tunggu," Lee menahan pundak Kazuma. Ia menatap Shikamaru curiga. "Kau tidak menjebak kami kan?"

Shikamaru menatap balik Lee, tepat ke matanya dengan berani. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku sadar ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Dan walau kalian sekarang membenciku, aku tetap menganggap kalian sebagai sahabatku."

Semuanya terdiam. Ke tiga dominan itu tahu, bahwa Shikamaru berkata dengan tulus. Walau pakaian mewah Shikamaru membuat penampilannya jadi sangat berbeda, tapi mereka bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya yang dulu di balik itu semua.

"Pergilah, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian lagi jika prajurit kembali." Perintah Shikamaru. Ia menarik Kankuro untuk segera keluar dari sel.

Tapi Kankuro menarik balik tangan Shikamaru, dan menatap matanya dengan khawatir. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tenang saja aku punya rencana." Balas Shikamaru.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Shikamaru menatap Kankuro sejenak. Suaranya agak kecil saat ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, seakan ia tidak suka mengatakannya kepada Kankuro. "Rencanaku… aku akan menggunakan kekuasaanku sebagai seorang omega. Aku akan menurunkan Danzo dari tahtanya"

Kankuro menggeleng, "Dan kau pikir Danzo akan membiarkanmu? Dia licik dan haus akan kekuasaan, dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Shikamaru tersenyum pahit. "Tapi tetap layak untuk dicobakan? Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Jadi setidaknya biarkan aku memperbaikinya."

"Tapi ini bukan hanya kesalahanmu, ini juga kesalahan Naruto!"

"Kita harus segera pergi!" Kazuma yang sudah berdiri di muka pintu ruang bawah tanah, berteriak pada Kankuro dengan tidak sabaran. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat lentera Damyo berkibar-kibar. "Danzo sudah kembali!" Sahutnya panik.

"Benar, biarkan Shikamaru yang mengurus segalanya." Timpal Lee, ia memegangi pundak Kankuro.

"Ikutlah denganku Shika." Kankuro memohon. Ia mencoba memegang tangan Shikamaru, tapi submissive itu menghentakkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah menikah Kankuro." Balas Shikamaru tajam.

Kankuro tertegun. Kata-kata Shikamaru seperti menusuknya tepat di jantungnya. Tatapan tajam Shikamaru membuatnya sadar. Sadar bahwa pemuda itu selama ini telah mengetahui bahwa Kankuro menyukainya. Shikamaru tahu bahwa Kankuro memendam perasaan cinta padanya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia pura-pura tidak sadar. Kenapa dia bersikap seakan-akan tidak tahu.

Emosi bergejolak di dada Kankuro. Ia menatap Shikamaru nyalang. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa disalahkan karena sikap Shikamaru ini. Semuanya salah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut! Apa karena aku bukan Naruto!" Kankuro tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berteriak.

Tapi Shikamaru telah mengacuhkannya, ia menoleh pada Lee. "Bawa dia pergi. kalian tidak akan selamat jika Danzo sampai menemukan kalian."

Lee mengangguk "Kita harus pergi!" Ia memaksa seraya menyeret Kankuro yang awalnya masih keukeuh ingin tinggal. Tapi melihat tatapan dingin Shikamaru, Kankuro akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan lalu pergi bersama Lee meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Ayo cepat!" Seru Kazuma, ketika melihat kedua temannya berlari ke arahnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, dan langsung berbelok lewat pintu belakang. Danzo telah sampai di halaman rumahnya bersama puluhan prajuritnya yang tersisa. Kazuma mengendap-ngendap paling depan, memanjat tanpa suara menaiki tembok pembatas kediaman damyo lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sahabatnya.

"Ayo Kankuro!" Kazuma mengulurkan tangan pada Kankuro. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Kankuro!" Panggil Kazuma lagi.

Kankuro seperti sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian mengangguk seakan-akan telah mencapai pada kesimpulan dari pergelutan batinnya sendiri.

"Kalian pergilah." Pesannya, lalu tanpa menoleh langsung berbalik dan kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Gila dia!" Sahut Lee. Ia turun dari atas tembok dan mengejar Kankuro.

"Sialan! Kenapa sih tidak ada yang memikirkan posisiku!" Umpat Kazuma berang. Dia yang ingin sekali kembali ke rumahnya, akhirnya memilih turun dan mengejar kembali kedua sahabatnya.

Kankuro dan Lee berdiri di balik tembok, mengintip ke halaman utama yang langsung berhadapan dengan ruang bawah tanah. Kazuma berdiri tepat di samping mereka.

"Apa yang ter—" Ia baru akan bertanya, tapi Lee menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir menyuruhnya diam.

Kazuma menjulurkan kepalanya dan langsung tahu kenapa Lee menyuruhnya diam. Danzo berdiri di halaman bersama pasukan bayarannya. Disana Shikamaru berdiri menghadap Danzo, membelakangi Kankuro dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Tapi kemudian mereka melihat senyuman licik Danzo merekah di wajahnya. Pria tua itu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, kemudian dengan lembut memeluk submissivenya itu.

Kankuro mengepalkan tangannya saat satu tangan Danzo merengkuh Shikamaru, dan kemudian bibir Danzo bergerak. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang Alpha kepada Omeganya.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang submissive yang tidak bisa setia padaku." Katanya dingin. Danzo kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnnya lalu menusuk Shikamaru tepat ke jantungnya, pedangnya langsung menembus ke punggung tubuh pemuda jenius itu.

Lee mencengkram bahu Kankuro dengan kuat, menahan tubuh sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba mengejang hebat. Kankuro tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Otaknya bekerja lebih lambat untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

Danzo menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Shikmaru. Ia menatap wajah submissivenya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia tersenyum dingin, kemudian berbalik dan membiarkan tubuh Shikamaru jatuh ke tanah.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di dekat tubuh Naruto yang kini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Kain basah ia gunakan untuk melap keringat di kening pemuda blonde itu. Wajah Naruto sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya. ia kelihatannya sudah lebih mendingan. Sasuke terus berada disisi Naruto, menunggu pemuda itu sadar. Makanan yang diberikan Sora untuknya masih belum disentuhnya hingga sekarang. Ia terus mengkhawatirkan Naruto hingga napsu makannya hilang entah kemana.

Sasuke menarik napas berat. Naruto akan baik-baik saja, ia menyakinkan dirinya. lukanya sudah dijahit dan demamnya sudah turun. Naruto hanya butuh istirahat. Sasuke akhirnya beranjak keluar kamar. Ia berada di rumah Sora sekarang. Rumah Sora terletak cukup jauh dari pusat Kattegat, posisinya tepat di perbatasan pulau Skandinavia.

Sasuke berdiri di muka pintu, Inojin sedang duduk di depan perapian bersama Sora. Mereka sedang asyik bercerita sambil meneguk teh hangat. Saat Sasuke ikut bergabung bersama mereka, Sora menuangkan segelas teh lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sora.

"Sudah lebih baik." Kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia bertanya pada Inojin yang kini sudah berganti pakaian dan terlihat lebih bersih. Sora membantunya mengikat rambutnya.

Inojin hanya tersenyum sedih. Sasuke tahu tidak ada yang baik-baik saja disini. Inojin kehilangan orang tuanya dan Sora masih menunggu kepulangan Kazuma yang tidak pasti.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Inojin lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau punya aku sekarang." Katanya.

Senyuman Inojin menjadi sedikit lebih ceria. "Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Gumam bocah kecil itu pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap teh hijaunya yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke menatap bocah itu sejenak. Dia benar-benar anak yang tegar. "Jangan mengatakan terima kasih padaku." Katanya. ia meneguk teh hijaunya, langsung merasa sedikit lebih baik saat cairan panas itu menghangatkan tenggorokannya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur." Kata Sora. Ia menepuk sisinya yang kosong pada Inojin. Bocah submissive itu mengangguk lalu tidur didalam pelukan Sora. Saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang pada Sasuke, bocah itu tersenyum sekilas.

"Boleh ku sentuh perutmu?" Kata Inojin pada Sora.

"Ya, tentu saja." Sora berkata.

Inojin menyentuh perut Sora yang buncit dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

"Belum. kau punya saran yang bagus?"

Sasuke mengawasi kedua submissive itu yang masih mengobrol sambil berbaring. Sasuke tahu ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang sambil menatap perapian. Malam ini ia tidak akan tidur. Ia akan memastikan mereka tidak mendapatkan serangan pada malam hari. Walau tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman dari jangkauan Danzo tapi ia tidak bisa lengah. Ada submissive hamil, bocah kecil, dan pria terluka bersamanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Inojin dan Sora telah berhenti bercerita. Mereka telah tertidur lelap sambil berpelukan. Sasuke tinggal satu-satunya orang yang masih terjaga. Ia meneguk teh hijaunya dan terus menambah kayu bakar agar perapian tidak mati. Terkadang berjalan mondar-mandir ke kamar Naruto untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

Sasuke keluar dari pondok Sora untuk menyegarkan tubuh saat subuh hampir datang. Ia berjongkok di tepi sungai sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Semuanya begitu tenang. Suara burung hantu telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Sasuke mendongak saat melihat matahari mengintip dari ujung timur. Saat pandangannya menyapu sekitar, disaat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada perahu yang bergerak pasti menuju ke tempatnya.

Sasuke menarik pedangnya dan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang berada di atas perahu itu. Perahu itu terlalu kecil untuk menampung belasan prajurit Danzo, dan Danzo tidak mungkin mengirimkan prajuritnya hanya dengan satu perahu.

Perahu semakin lama semakin mendekat, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa ada dua orang tengah duduk diatas perahu. Saat akhirnya perahu melewati bagian dimana ada cahaya, Sasuke langsung menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Itu Kazuma dan Lee.

"Sudah kuduga itu pasti kau." Sapa Kazuma saat perahu merapat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memasukkan kembali pedang ke sabuk pengamannya.

"Kami melarikan diri." Jelas Lee yang tampak kacau.

Sasuke menghadiahinya sebuah kerlingan ingin tahu, tapi Kazuma cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Kita bicara di dalam saja."

Mereka berjalan memasuki pondok. Sora yang sudah bangun langsung melompat memeluk Kazuma begitu melihat dominannya pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kazuma.

Sora mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Akan ku buatkan teh panas untuk kalian." Katanya lalu pergi mengambil teko tehnya.

"Siapa bocah ini?" Tanya Lee begitu melihat Inojin yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya masih mengantuk.

"Inojin. Kami menemukannya saat berkelahi dengan prajurit Danzo."

"Kami?" Alis Kazuma terangkat.

"Aku dan Naruto."

"Naruto disini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, dia terluka cukup parah." Katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu ke arah kamar.

Lee sedikit tersenyum pada Sora yang menawarinya secangkir teh panas. Tapi saat ia telah menundukkan tubuhnya di kursi ia menghela napas berat "Danzo sudah keterlaluan." Komentarnya sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia menyerbu rumahku, membakar seluruh lahan, pondok apapun yang bisa ia bakar. Dia membunuh Chouji dan menangkap kami."

"Dan mengambil semua emas kita." Timpal Kazuma. "Itulah kenapa dia bisa membeli banyak sekali pasukan. Dia menggunakan emas hasil jerih payah kita untuk menghabisi kita semua. Tidak ada dominan di Kattegat yang tertarik untuk menjadi pengikutnya meskipun dia seorang alpha sekalipun."

Inojin yang terlihat ketakutan, bergeser ke dekat Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya, mengelus rambut ekor kudanya perlahan. Ini pembicaraan yang terlalu mengerikan untuk bocah berumur enam tahun.

"Pergilah bermain." Perintah Sasuke. Dan bocah itu langsung pergi ke luar pondok.

Kesunyian yang berat sempat menyapa selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Kazuma menoleh pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

Sasuke memangangkat bahu. Naruto masih belum sadar hingga sekarang. Ia tidak yakin apakah Naruto baik-baik saja. "Ia akan baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Kazuma kemudian menggeram, letih dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Ia melihat Sora lalu tersenyum padanya. "Danzo tidak akan tahu bahwa kita disini." Katanya. "kurasa tempat yang paling aman sekarang adalah rumahku."

"Dimana Kankuro?"

Suara serak tiba-tiba menyahut. Semua orang menoleh dan menemukan Naruto tengah bersandar lemah di dekat pintu. Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan khawatir, tapi Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. Dengan nafas berat dan kernyitan menahan sakit, Naruto berjalan perlahan dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Ia menatap sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Aku tidak melihat Kankuro." Katanya lagi.

Lee dan Kazuma saling tatap. Ekspresi mereka muram, seakan-akan tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ini.

"Ia ingin sendirian." Lee akhirnya menyahut. "Dia begitu terguncang atas kematian…" Lee menggantung kalimat sejenak, ia mengerling Naruto dengan khawatir. "Kematian Shikamaru."

Ruangan mendadak menjadi dua kali lebih suram dari biasanya.

"Danzo membunuh Shikamaru karena membantu kami melarikan diri." Sambung Kazuma. "Ia membunuh Chouji lalu Shikamaru, submissivenya sendiri."

Sora menahan napas, ia menatap dominannya dengan tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lewat pantulan cahaya yang redup, Sasuke bisa melihat keterkejutan sekaligus kemarahan di mata safir pemuda blonde itu. Rahangnya mengeras dan mendadak ia bangkit dan membanting gelasnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Brengsek!" Teriak Naruto.

Sora sedikit tersentak, Lee menggeleng dengan frustasi, dan Kazuma hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Sasuke masih tetap diam mengawasi Naruto.

Naruto mengambil napas dengan tersengal-sengal. Kemarahan naik hingga keubun-ubunnya tangannya mengepal erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan lebih dari ini." Naruto berkata sambil menahan geramannya. Emosdinya begitu meluap-luap. Ia berjalan keluar untuk menenangkan diri. Sepertinya kemarahannya telah membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sedang sakit. Ia berdiri di muka pintu menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam.

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dan beranjak mendatangi Naruto. Ia berdiri disamping pemuda itu. Mata onyx menatapnya lekat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas. Lalu membuang pandangannya kembali. Ia tampak gundah dan kesal di saat yang sama. Dilain pihak ia juga terlihat tidak ingin menatap mata Sasuke. Naruto melambai pada Lee, menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk mendekat padanya.

Tanpa memandang Sasuke, Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Lee. Suaranya cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh si pemuda raven. "Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Aku ingin kau ke Kattegat, temui Danzo dan katakan padanya bahwa aku Uzumaki Naruto menantangnya bertarung satu lawan satu." Naruto menatap mata Lee lekat-lekat. "Katakan bahwa aku ingin bertarung untuk memperebutkan posisi Alpha."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Posisi Alpha? Sasuke tahu bagaimana peraturannya dalam melakukan duel antara dominan demi mendapatkan posisi Alpha. Mereka akan berduel sampai mati.

"Ia akan senang mendengar hal ini." Sambung Naruto. "Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membunuhku di depan seluruh penghuni Kattegat."

Lee mengangguk, ia menepuk bahu temannya dengan bangga. "Aku akan memberitahunya, kawan." Katanya lalu segera bergegas, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, menunggu pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi Naruto hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia bahkan tidak menatapnya. Naruto hanya berdiri bersandar dipintu, masih kelihatan lemah dan rapuh.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Enam orang anak huh?" Sindirnya.

"Aku akan menang." Kata Naruto pelan, masih menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar!" Bentak Sasuke tajam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia akhirnya menoleh menatap Sasuke. Jemarinya bergerak menggenggam jemari sang raven. "Maafkan aku Sasuke." Katanya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatku."

"Aku tahu." Kata Sasuke, ada nada kekecewaan dibalik suaranya. Ia menggertakkan gigi untuk menguatkan diri. "Ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Tapi melihat sifatmu yang seperti ini malah semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Naruto menatap onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus wajah sang raven. "Aku akan menang. Aku akan membunuhnya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama. Hatinya terasa sedih dan gelisah. Ia tidak percaya dengan Naruto. Wajahnya saja sangat pucat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan Danzo yang merupakan seorang Alpha yang tak tertandingin hingga saat ini. Sudah banyak dominan yang menantang Danzo untuk memperebutkan posisi Alpha, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan tragis.

"Biarkan aku yang melawan Danzo." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari pipi Sasuke. "Jangan gila!" Sahutnya tegas.

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ini bukan masalahmu Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan tertekan. "Kurasa apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan merubahmu." Katanya. Pemuda blonde itu tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain.

Naruto menggeleng. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lagi dengan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Hahaha mau fokus ke FF sebelah, malah balik lagi ke sini. Habis banyak yang nagih sih. Midory jadi bingung sendiri. Berhubung The beast masih ngadat, jadi biarlah Midory lanjutin ini.

Btw beneran gak ada yang suka DanShika ya? Malah banyak yang benci sama Shikamaru. Disini Shikamaru Midory matiin, pada seneng nggak? #Plak

 **MI** : Cinta bisa membuat kita jadi bodoh #sokpuitis

 **Call Me Mink** : Belum nantilah, nanti hehehe

 **dekdes** : Gak berani bikin adegan berdarah

 **Nanio** : Makasih. Jadi malu #kedip2

 **InspiritWoohyunI** : Hahaha masa sih? Kasih aja lah toh chapter depan gak akan muncul lagi

 **NamiMirushi** : Ya ampun masa? Jadi terharu, padahal Midory kalau update lama banget

 **ABABIL** : Eh busyeeet masa Sasuke dinikahin sama Danzo

 **Cherry blosoom** : Mau kok Sasukenya, mau banget malah hehehe siapa sih yang nggak mau hamil anak Naruto. Gennya bagus dia, cuman Sasuke rada tsundere emang.

 **tanoyuka0307** : Nggak ada. Wkwkwk

 **hedictator** : Shikamaru emang OOC banget. Rada bingung sebenarnya waktu mau pilih karakter yang pas, karakter yang tampangnya seme tapi dijadiin uke dan suka sama Naruto. nah berhubung Shika itu lumayan dekat sama Naruto di Canon jadi dia ajalah wkwkwk. Midory kalau update selalu lelet hehehe

 **Tomoyo to Kudo** : NaruSasu mau kawin di KUA wkwkwk #kidding

 **suki da shaany** : Nggak zaman Vikings juga sih, anggap aja ini di dunia mereka sendirilah. Mengenai Alpha dan Omega, itu harus ada, yah gunanya kayak buat chapter ini.

 **aicHanimout** : Makasih hehehe

: Ditunggiin gedean dulu.

 **eL Donghae** : Midory nggak tahu ultah Sasuke kapan. Jadi nggak siapin apa-apa #digeplak

 **Sora** : Wah sahabat Naruto ada yang mati nih. Biarinlah supaya greget

 **Ruth nana** : Akun fb aja ya? Search aja Midory Spring hehehe

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan special thanks untuk semua yang sudah meriview. Makasih ya, maap lama:

andiiramayana, Who, MI, Onyx Dark Angel, Ns gues, sekikaoru, nelsonthen52, Guest, .12, Call Me Mink, dekdes, Lhanddvhianyynarvers, Guest, askasufa, Eun810, Nanio, suira seans, CorvusOnyx, Ini nama, mjyunjae, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, wajib di baca, Neliel Minoru, yassir2374, InspiritWoohyunI, NamiMirushi, ABABIL, Namikaze Chi, ItachiDeidara, Oranyellow-chan, .vikink, Kuro Rozu LA, youngnoona, Cherry blosoom, takahashiriho, Sinush, tanoyuka0307, .777, Uchiha Iggyland, hedictator, little lily, Ruth nana, clara dewi, Aoi, LKCTJ94, Khioneizys, Tomoyo to Kudo, FriendShit, vipbigbang74, guest, nicisicrita, LoliMcCrownd, airahara, suki da shaany, BraveKim94, uzumaki megami, KutangDewaJashin, OchaTehOolong, chika sasulover, aicHanimout, , eL Donghae, namie, Sora, Ruth nana, babyberry, ArabelleArden, ursocool


End file.
